Question Those of Kuroshitsuji
by Grell1FanGirl at Claude.ca
Summary: Questions for all of your fav Black Butler characters!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello People! *Bows* Let's start with a character introduction. Some of these people are mine.

Me: Grell!

Grell: Eee! Sebas-chan!

Sebastian: *Pushes Grell away*

Me: Sebastian!

Sebastian: Hello everyone. I look forward to your questions.

Me: Ceil!

Ceil: I have to be here why?

Me: So you can hat Cecela. Alois Trancy!

Alois: Hello! Begin basking in my glory now!

Me: Shut the hell up.

Alois: Jerk.

Me: Claude!

*Crowd is silent*

Claude: Still no love.

Me: Assholes. I love you Claude. So does one of your daughters.

Me: Now, violet haired freak with pruning saw, Cecela!

Cecela: God, I have to sit next to Alois?

Alois: Hey!

Me: You can sit next to Sebastian and your sister can sit next to Alois.

Cecela: Okay.

Alois: Aww.

Me: You and Key will get along. Key!

Key: HI. Worship me or you may end up dead.

Alois: Hey, I like you.

Me: Told you. That's it for now. Remember the Questions!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, good morning every one! *Theme music plays* Today along with three Questions we have the characters asking each other questions! Let's start with the audiences questions first.

Alois: Aww. I wanted to ask questions.

Me: Shut up, you get your turn in a minute. First to…. Apparently no one from nameless person. 'Why are there not enough girls in this anime ( I assume there is the same amount of female characters in the manga)'

Me: Well, I admit there is a female shortage. That is why Cecela and Key are females. Cecela is also a Grim Reaper along with a demon because there is no female Reapers.

Grell: Hey! What about me? You forgot about me!

Me: Grell, you are very gender confused. Now from lyssarox08, one of my fave Kuro writers (You need to read Seven Days To Say I Missed You) is… Oh Hell Yes! Ciel order time! 'Sebastian, when are you gonna give Grell that kiss? I demand some action! Lol'. Now Ciel, make her proud.

Ceil: S- Sebastian. I order you to kiss Grell.

Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.

Grell: *Nose Bleeds.*

Sebastian: *Kisses Grell*

Me: Yes! My liking for you was high, but now it has an additional +50000! But next is for Grell from xXRioXx: 'Grell, what would you do if you walked in on Ciel and Sebastian making out?'

Grell: Uh…I…Umm…

Cecela: Something like that happened once. Both Grell and I were drunk and I let it slip that something like that happened.

Grell: I would have a fit!

Me: Right…. Next! From the same person to Sebastian: **'**Sebastian, what would you do if you walked in on Grell and Ciel making out?'

Sebastian: Kill Grell then disinfect my master.

Grell: Hey!

Ciel: Huh, I do have one hell of a butler.

Me: Damn. Well, that's it for their questions, let's have you guy's questions.

Alois: Hey Cecela! Don't Grim Reapers have souls and Demons not?

Cecela: Yes, I lost my soul quite a while ago.

Alois: How?

Cecela: It was, interesting.

Key: This is going to be good.

Alois: How so?

Cecela: It was eaten by another demon. Happy now?

Alois: Damn.

Key*Smirk*

Ciel: How many times have you contracted Cecela?

Cecela: 91 since my demon surfaced 123 years ago.

Every demon in room: *Jaw drop.*

Cecela: What can I say? I'm more deadly efficient then I seem.

Grell: My line!

Claude: Y-you have contracted to 91 people?

Cecela: Yep. Humans wish for some really stupid things.

Me: Oh hey, Claude got out of the corner. Next question anyone?

*Silent*

Me: Well then… See you next time! Remember, remember to post questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello again! *Bows* we have one Question, a dare and an important notice. Question from GrellMichaelisPhantomhive to Ciel: 'Ciel, are you really in love with lizzy?'

Ciel: Umm… Not really. I like her a bit but not love her.

Me: Okay, from the same person to Ciel is a dare. 'Ciel, I dare you to wear a bikini.'

Ciel: NO!

Alois: It'll be fun!

Key: I agree. I would be hysterical.

Cecela: Yes!

Me: I'll make sure it happens, don't worry. Chapter four of Bound For Eternity By A Kiss is coming up, I'll do something then. Now, that important notice, If you want to send more than one Question per chapter or want to talk about my stories or need help, PM me! The review amount your allowed to post is now 1 per chapter. That's all for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello! Today we have a new cast member, Claude! No, not that Claude, Cecela's son Claude. Let's call him Little Claude.

Little Claude: Fine. As long as I don't have to sit next to my aunt we're fine.

Cecela: He's awesome. Really he is.

Key: Come on! Does no one other than Alois like me?

Me: The fact that I only just posted the chapter where you are a major character is why. No one knows you!

Key: Right.

Me: Now, for Ciel from lyssarox08 is: 'Ciel, what were you & Sebastian REALLY doing during that corset scene? ;) And I also dare you to wear that dress again! You know you want to, don't deny it!'

Ciel: You don't want to know.

Sebastian: Was it that bad My Lord?

Me: Alice, you've read Bound For Eternity By A Kiss, I think that you can guess from what they said and that story what they were doing. Also, your dare, :} I'll see what I can do.

Ciel: Sebastian, watch her very closely.

Sebastian: Yes My Lord.

Little Claude: Really. You two were- *Burst out laughing*. God, That is awesome.

Cecela: Well the fact that- Never mind.

Alois: Wow. You two are so gay.

Me: Next! From penelope and isabelle: 'This is for Sebastian. What would you if Ciel no longer wanted you around?'

Sebastian: I would have to obey his orders and leave until he called me again.

Ciel: It will not happen.

Me: Right… From xXRioXx to Sebastian: 'Sebastian- what would you do if Ciel woke up with cat ears?'

Sebastian: I would-

Me: Stop. T rated stuff only.

Sebastian: Fine, I would shove him in a closet.

Me: I've heard that one before. And now for Alois from xXRioXx: 'Alois- what was the weirdest thing you ever caught Claude doing?'

Alois: Crocheting while showing real expression.

Cecela: Wow. Dad, you really get picked on don't you. *Smirks*

Me: Now for last but not least, from Sacha Michaelis to Sebastian: 'If your demon form is somewhat of a crow than why do u like cats so much?'

Sebastian: That is not my true form. That is just a form I like. And cats are so perfect, soft and cute.

Me: Well, tune in next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Wow. Lol. Oh hi! I didn't know we were filming yet. *Puts away pictures of Little Claude and Sebastian.* You saw nothing.

Alois: You are drooling of the Claude rip off, and Sebastian.

Me: Little Claude looks quite a bit like Sebastian!

Sebastian: He does not!

Little Claude: Shit! I do!

Ciel: Damn you're good. Sebastian is offended.

Cecela: *Rolling on floor laughing with Key and Alois.* Wow. That was awesome.

Me: Now, question number 1 from Sorrow-san 'hey um where is undertaker? Isn't he supposed to be here to?'

Me: He's busy normally. We don't really have him here often….

Me: Next from Sorrow-san 'my question is for everyone, if you had to be handcuffed to someone who would it be?'

Key: Alois.

Alois: Ciel.

Grell: Sebastian.

Sebastian: Ciel.

Ciel: Sebastian.

Cecela: Grell.

Little Claude: William T. Spears.

William: What? !

Me: Oh. Hey Will.

Claude: Cecela.

Cecela: *Raises eyebrow.*

William: *Sigh.* Cecela.

Cecela: Huh? Why?

William: You know how to be a proper Grim Reaper.

Me: Grell, Sebastian, Grell, Sebastian… Can I have both?

Sebastian: No!

Grell: Yes!

Cecela Little Claude: Lol.

Me: Next from Sacha Michaelis is: 'Sebastian how do you feel after you figured out that you had to serve Ciel for an eternity?'

Sebastian: Well… I was a bit upset that I didn't get his soul, but other than that it's complicated. At least I get him for all of eternity.

Me: Well that's all for now! Byez! Remember the Q's!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello! Hello! *Music starts Playing* Today we have a question and a dare. Let's start with the dare.

Me: From **death angel shadw kat **is: can you make Ciel were cat ears and a dress." Yes in fact, I can right now. *Ties up Ciel* Grell, sit on Sebastian or something.

Grell: Yes! *Sits on Sebastian's lap.*

Sebastian: No!

Cecela Key Little Claude: *Watching and eating popcorn.*

Me: Alois, will you do the honor?

Alois: Woohoo! *Drags Ciel off*

Ciel: Sebastian! Help!

*laughter*

Grell: No! Stay my Sebby!

Sebastian: I have to help him!

Me: *Rolling on floor laughing*

Cecela: *Pushes Sebastian into chair.* I want to see what happens.

Ciel: *Comes back in a pink dress and black cat ears 15 minutes later.* Damn you all!

Alois: *Trying not to laugh*

Me: Holy shit! Look over there at Claude! He's smirking! I need a picture of this! *Takes out camera and takes picture*

Me: Now for that question. From death angel shadw kat is: Undertaker what is it like to sleep in a coffin?" Hmm.. Where is he? I told him to show up.

Grell: *Innocent Whistling*

Undertaker: I'm here. Now the answer for that question. It's rather odd when you're not used to it but soon it's like a normal bed. Hehehe.

Me: Creepy. Anywho, that's all for now folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hola Amigos! *Music Plays* This is going to be one interesting day.

Me: First up is From Sacha Michaelis is: Grell I was wondering if you would be interested in going shopping with me to pick out some dresses and school outfits. And maybe purchase some sebby plushie dolls on the way. what do u think?"

Cecela: Wait for it.

Grell: I'd love to! *Sqees* Do you like red? Let's go! *Grabs Sacha and runs out.*

Cecela: What did I tell you?

Little Claude: Lol. Dad is such an idiot.

Me: Hey, where's Key?

Cecela: Something about not being asked any questions so she didn't show up.

Me: Right. Now, a dare for Ciel that he MUST do! From ThePersonFromYourNightmares is: Ciel: Go on a date with me... ;P I is really evil huh? Lol, but no worries I is a girl and I will turn up if you call my name so you know what to do!"

Ciel: Umm… Sure. Meet me here at 7 this evening.

Me: Now for Grell.

Grell: *Runs in* What?

Me: From ThePersonFromYourNightmares a question: Grell: Why the heck are you so gender confused? You are a dude! ;P

Grell: I am not! I am a lady and you will respect that!

Me: Grell, she just made Ciel go out on a date with her. So now Sebastian can be yours for the time he's gone.

Grell: Oh. Got to go! Shopping to do! *Runs out*

Cecela: Can I say one thing. What the fuck?

Me: I'm thinking the same thing. Well, good bye for now folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey Folks! *Music plays* Today I'm in an especially good mood because Key and Cecela got their first questions!

Key: Hot damn!

Cecela: Yes!

Me: And several dares. Let's start with the dares. From Sacha Michaelis is: Grell I really enjoyed going shopping with u the other day. I have a couple dares I would like to give to some...certain people

1) Claude to cross dress as an innocent little maid

2) Sebastian to cross dress as a peppy cheerleader

3) Ciel to go fan girl crazy over them

and finally...

4)Grell to film and take pics of the whole thing and post it on the internet for the whole world to see :)"

Claude: D-do I have to?

Alois: I order you to dress as an innocent little maid.

Claude: *Sigh*

Sebastian: Sure…

Ciel: Fine.

Grell: YAY! Totally! I loved shopping with you too! We need to do that again sometime!

Me: Now for Key from Sacha Michaelis: If you had to pick who was the hottest out of Sebastian, Claude, or Will who would you pick?"

Key: Hmm… Defiantly not either of the Claudes, Will is eh, I have to say Sebastian.

Grell: He's mine.

Me: Now from a few good friends penelope and isabelle is for Cecela: Is there seriously no one that can beat you? I don't really believe that... no offense.

Cecela: No. There isn't. I've beaten Sebastian and Key to bloody pulps several times, and when I was tried to see if I could call myself a demon, I was put against twenty demons at the same time. I didn't get the name Black Maiden from nothing.

Sebastian: I try not to think about it.

Key: *Scowls*

Me: Is that all? That's all. Well, have a nice day folks!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello everyone. *Music plays* First off today we have a question that I forgot last time. She can hit me now. From death angel shadw kat is: hi everyone thank you for answering my question

but i came with more questions my first one is

for Sebastian what do you think of your master

with cat ears ? Alois I dare you to wear cat ears

to or wear a dress you can do one, Undertaker can

you make me a coffin? This one is for everyone

will some of you come willing if I made one of these?"

Ciel: Maybe.

Cecela: No.

Key: I have to agree with my sister.

Cecela: Have you going fucking insane Key?

Key: No. O.O

Cecela: :|

Me: I think you have every guy that knows and thinks he's a guy.

Little Claude: No, not me.

Claude: Eh, what the hell. You have me.

Cecela: Dad, I thought you were better than Alois.

Alois: Hey!

Cecela: You're a slut.

Alois: I am not! I'm in!

Cecela: What did I tell you?

Sebastian: I'm in as well.

William: No. I'm too busy. Grell, are you done with your paperwork?

Grell: Umm… Maybe…

Cecela: Dammit Will, I'll do it.

Little Claude: Right…

Me:… Well, off of the last question from her and onto the other three questions from her. Sebastian?

Sebastian: I adore my master. And with cat ears, he's adorable. The rest is not T rated.

Me: *Head in hand trying not to laugh*. Okay, next is for Alois.

Alois: Hmm… I'll be right back.

Me: In the meantime, Undertaker?

Undertaker: I'd love to. Hehehe.

Me: Next is from Sacha Michaelis, a wonderful reviewer and wrote a wonderful story that inspired one of mine, is:

I love all of you guys so much… So more than others*cough cough* Sebastian. Anyway I would like to ask Sebastian what he does in his free time like when Ciel is asleep. Do you watch while he sleeps O.o And also Will why won't you confess your undying love to Grell already? That's all!

Sebastian: Thank you Milady, and I do watch Bocchan when he sleep for some of the night, the rest is for me to know. :}

Ciel: I think he knits.

Sebastian: Nope.

Me: Next, Will!

William: I do not love Grell. *Blushes*

Cecela: *Trying not to laugh*

Me: Aww… But I wrote Fan Fic about you and Grell!

William: I know. Anyone under 16 should not read that by the way.

Grell: But my Will! I-

Will: Shut the hell up Grell! *Blushes*

Me: I respect Grell for his ability to piss Will of royally every time he opens his mouth.

Cecela: Agreed.

Key: Eh. Not really, He kinda, KILLED ME.

Cecela: It was only temporary. It's not like anyone missed you.

Little Claude: Back to previous vote, Agreed!

Me: Hey, you can piss Will off easily too. You have Grell's ability to act like a total dumbass, and Cecela's sarcasm. Back to vote!

(Goes up to 150 Agrees)

Me: Now from RyokoRyukestu is: Hello I dare them to dress like each other and act like them (ex: Ciel dress like undertaker and act like him vice versa for undertaker)"

*Cricket chirps*

ME: No one? You have me in one this! A Cecela cosplay or Grell cosplay I'd be happy to do!

Cecela: If I HAVE to, I'd be dressing up as Kayra.

Grell: Dressing as Sebby sounds fun… :}

Sebastian: Don't you dare. I don't think I could manage to pull of your stupidity.

Grell: Hey!

Me: Got it. Next is for, Me! Yay! I'm so loved!

Alois: No, you really aren't.

Me: Oh stuff it. From Beowulf93 is: one question, where did you come up with this? You have made me smile more than once, and it always makes my day to read good stories. Thank you for putting your talents to the test!

Me: Well, I read a questionnaire from an author Starcatrose and I was inspired by her. She stopped writing when her Grandma died, so I made another Questionnaire for everyone that A. Didn't have their questions answered, answered. And B. Those who wanted to ask questions to do so and have them answered. Because I wanted to make it a bit different than every other questionnaire I added Cecela, Key and Little Claude. My other stories are normally just something that came to me and then more got added to it because I kept having ideas. Thanks for the complements!

Alois: Wow… That was possibly the most boring piece of crap speech I've ever heard.

Cecela: Alois, just stop it. Or in the Neko fan fic thing she has something bad is going to happen to you and then I'm going to have to end up feeling bad, again.

Alois: You have a point.

Me: Well, good day folks! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hola Amigos! *Music Plays*. Today is rather interesting. First of all, Will is late… WTF. For our first Question dare thing.

Me: From ThePersonFromYourNightmares is : This is great! ;P

Everyone: Eat my chocolate chip cookies! My 5 year old sis says they are nice so basically I am forcing you to eat yumminess and I wouldn't be able to bear killing or making any of you ill. You are all just too epical!

Alois/Claude: Sing Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive. I am still evil ;P

Me: The cookies part gladly, but if Alois and Claude start singing, Evacuate the building!

Alois: I'm not that good at singing, and I DO NOT want to hear Claude sing.

Claude *Expressionless*

Me: Next up from Beowulf93 is: Welcome! Alois, u r SO mean. i seriously appreciate it!

Alois: Thank you, but I am not mean!

Me, Cecela, Ciel: You are.

Alois: No one loves me.

Me: No, I don't. Next is from death angel shadw kat: thank you Grell1fangirl *gives cake and cookies* enjoy the cookies now for my Qs

This one is for everyone: if you were handcuffed with the said peoples that you said you want to be handcuffed to want wood you do to pass the time? *hugs Ciel and jumps away and runs away* mew byes for now.

William: *Runs in* What did I miss?

Me: The last five minutes.

Cecela: Part of what I would do is not T rated.

Me: Same here.

Sebastian: Oh Fuck.

Grell: Eee! Sebby!

Me: We would need handcuffs with really long chains.

William: I would get my job done quicker.

Cecela: That's funny. Your saying you would get work done, but you smell like Grell. Really, I can smell it over here. You lied when you said you weren't in love with Grell and you'd rather be handcuffed to him, not me. *Smirks*

Grell: *Giggling*

William* Turns 60 different shades of red*

Little Claude: Wow. You didn't Will.

Grell: He did.

Everyone: *Starts laughing except for Claude and Will*

ME: Now, back to the question.

Key: I think it's safe to say that for everyone who isn't Me, Will and my nephew, the time passing would not be T rated. I personally want to plan world domination with Alois.

Alois: Yeah!

Me: Okay, next if for Key from death angel shadw kat: Key: Do you like to kill things?

Key: Only if it's my sister or they really pissed me off. Other than that, I just like beating other demons to pulps.

Cecela: If you could manage.

Key: Fuck you.

Cecela: Just speaking the truth.

Me: For Alois: SO you like the cat ears?

Alois: Yep. Their cute.

Me: Right… Next from Sacha Michaelis: Claude do u love Alois and if so why did u kill him? You two were meant to be together FOREVER! Like Ciel and Sebastian...unfortunately. I wanted to be with Sebby-chan!

Claude: How many times do I have to say this? I killed him to obtain Ciel Phantomhive. And yes, I do love him.

Me: You are full of shit Claude! That maze thingy KNOWS ALL! And it kept telling you, YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT!

Alois: You never loved me Claude!

Me: And Claude, I only made YOU Cecela's father because I felt sorry for you because no one like you!

Cecela: Jesus Christ dad, You DON NOT under any circumstances KILL YOUR MASTER! You fulfill their wish so you can eat their soul. That is the only time you kill your master!

Me: See? She knows.

Key: Pfft. Really, why do you get all the attention Cece?

Me: Before this turns into a death match, So long for now folks!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello! Today is a very important day for one of our cast members. It is Key's 239th birthday!

Key: Yippy, fucking, skippy.

Me: Hey, you're lucky I let you live this long.

Cecela: You are. That's okay, August 26th I'm going to 249.

Alois: Wow. You're old.

Cecela: Fuck you.

Key: You don't want to know how old my father is. Or Sebastian.

Sebastian: *Scowls*

Random Little Claude Fan Girl: Little Claude, how old are you?

Little Claude: 119. My birthday was last month.

Me: Anyway. Question time. From Sacha Michaelis is: Okay I would like everyone to know that I love them so dearly because you guys are totally awesome! Well except some people *looks at Claude* anyway now for my question...This one is actually for the Undertaker. Why did you retire from being a grim reaper? I bet you were totally cool and stuff when you were reaping souls.'

Me: Hey Claude, your first hate mail for this Questionnaire.

Claude: No one loves me.

Key: Nope.

Me: Oh shut the hell up. Now, where is the Undertaker?

Undertaker: *Walks in* Right here. Now that answer. I didn't really retire, I just found a different job that was still in the Grim Reaper area that I liked. Hehehe.

Cecela: He was rather cool Reaping souls. You could have kept the mob of newcomers though.

Undertaker: No, you can keep them.

Cecela: Damn.

Ciel: Weird.

Sebastian: I'm inclined to agree.

Grell: *Runs in* What did I miss?

Me: A lot. Where were you?

Grell: Shopping.

Me: With who?

Grell: Sacha.

Me: What? I wanted to come! You didn't even tell me!

William: Umm… Is she going to cry?

Cecela: Probably.

Me: Next Question. And no, I am not going to cry. From Accalia Michaels: this is for Alois, can i PLEASE have Timber! i will keep you alive in my story!'

Alois: Yes. As long as you keep me alive!

Cecela: Kill him anyway.

Alois: Hey!

Ciel: I do hate Cecela, but I like how she doesn't get along with Alois.

Grell: This is awesome.

Me: Now from death angel shadw kat is: Ciel and Alois : you two have to wear cat ears again and site on either Sebastian or Claude for the rest of the chapter

Sebastian and Claude :have fun with the dare I give them

Grell: go on a date with will

mew bye

cake and cookies for everyone'

Ciel, Alois: Okay.

Ciel: I choose Sebastian.

Alois: Why can't I have Key? I'm stuck with Claude.

Me: Alois, stuff it, and sit on Claude.

Alois: Fine.

Me: Now, Grell. Will you go on a date with Will?

Grell: Yes!

Will: Uh… Okay.

Cecela: So we got Will to come out of the closet, now we just need Sebastian and Ciel to come out of the closet.

Sebastian: I am not gay.

Ciel: Neither am I.

Me: There is nothing wrong with being gay. For a while I thought I was gay, until I met Grell.

Grell: Hmph.

Cecela: If Grell is going to be with a woman, he's mine!

Me: Hey! I want him too!

Alois: He still has that date with Will, so both of you shut up!

Me, Cecela: Fuck you!

Claude: Umm…

Little Claude: *Rolling on floor laughing*

Me: Let's just get back to the questions. From RyokoRyukestu: Since like Sebastian likes cats I dare Ciel to dress like a dog woof :3 undertaker what is the most crazier thing you have ever done?

Ciel: Sorry, I'm already dressed as a cat. Sorry about that, please don't hate me!

Undertaker: You don't want to know.

Me: *Whispers in Alois's ear.*

Alois: Okay! *Runs behind stage*

15 minutes later

Alois: *Comes back in wearing a pink dress and make-up* Will this work?

RyokoRyukestu: Yes!

Ciel: Holy Shit.

Sebastian: *Shocked*

Key: *Trying not to laugh*

Will: What the..?

Grell: You are in a dress…

Cecela: Holy fucking shit! *Starts laughing*

Little Claude: *Laughing*

Claude: Okay.

Me: I love you RyokoRyukestu! This was awesome! Anyway, tune in next time! And remember the Q's!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hello Hello! Today should be extremely amusing- What the hell?

Alois: *Walks in in a dress*

Ciel: *Walks in wearing a dog costume*

Cecela: O.O *Face palm*

Me: Okay…. Well, first up from Sacha Michaelis is: Wow! This is such a coincidence...Before I read this I got a review on my story from Accalia Michaels and then I read this to find she asked a question on one of my favorite stories. Totally shocking, anyway... This one is for Sebastian and Claude...do you guys have birthdays because if you do I would so throw you a party yes even you Claude but only because I'm AWESOME!

Oh Grell I just found out that there having a clearance sale at Macy's! Look forward to shopping with you! :)'

Grell: Yay! Shopping!

Me: No! Not before all questions are asked and answered. Trust me on this.

Grell: Aww…

Sebastian: Demons do have birthdays. We just tend to forget them. Mine is somewhere in January.

Claude: Mine is June 12th. Why do I remember? Cecela kept reminding me when she was a child.

Cecela: Now I tell you you're old. If anyone cares, my birthday is August 26th. I wish I could forget mine.

Little Claude: Wow. If you're all listing your birthdays, mine is April 16th.

Me: Next from RyokoRyukestu. *Whispers in Undertaker's ear*

Undertaker: Hehehe.

Me: The rest of the question is: Sebastian and Claude wear a maid outfit I hate when people ask Ciel Alois to dress so this is what happen but I still love undertaker though / also did you know Claude mean lame it have something to do with roman or something'

Claude: Not again with the maid outfit.

Sebastian: Oh stuff it. We both have to wear one. *Goes back stage with Claude.*

Undertaker: *Comes back in dressed as a girl.*

Ciel, Little Claude, Cecela, Key, Grell: Holy Shit.

Me: Yes!

Sebastian, Claude: *Come back in dressed as miads.*

Me: Wow. Sebastian is still hot even in a maid outfit.

Sebastian: *Growls*

William: Umm…

Me: You just stay put. Now. From a good reviewer and writer, death angel shadw kat: hi how is everyone ?

k this is for everybody if you have to go on a date with just the peoples in this who would it be and why?

undertaker: is my life going to be good or bad?

Ciel: don't you thank its weird that nobody's ask one person here not to kiss someone?

mew bye'

Me: Grell.

Cecela: Grell

Sebastian: Ciel.

Ciel: Sebastian.

Alois: Ciel.

William: Grell.

Me: Hey, and honest answer.

Grell: Will or Sebastian. Maybe both.

Little Claude: No one.

Me: Not even death angel shadw kat?

Little Claude: Sure.

Me: She might not be part of the cast, but she is here in the audience.

Key: No one. There's no one I'm interested in.

Me: Damn. Okay, now for the undertakers question answer.

Undertaker: It's going to be good and bad.

Me: Probably not what she wanted to hear. Now Ciel.

Ciel: When Sebastian was asked to kiss Grell was more than enough.

Me: Aww. I wanted to be next for Grell kissing.

Grell: NO!

Me: Damn. Well, until next we meet! Adios Amigos!


	13. Chapter 13

Cecela: Oh my fucking god Alois! Shut the hell up!

Alois: But it's fun annoying you!

Me: Alois, she has a headache from your fucking chatter! If you keep it up I won't stop her from killing you.

Ciel: Powned!

Key: I'm staying out of this.

ME: Good plan.

Alois: Fine.

Cecela: Thank you.

Me: Now. Hello everyone. *Theme music plays* Our first question is from Sacha Michaelis: Gosh, I was hoping to throw one big birthday party for Sebastian and Claude but your guys' birthdays are so far apart...oh well on to my questions...I was reading the Kuroshitsuji manga because I've only watched the anime so here I am reading it anyway onto the point of why I brought this up...I was reading chapter 45 or was it 46 anyway it reveals that Sebastian had about 10-15 cats in his closet so my question is if you love cats doesn't it seem kind of torturous to keep cats in a closet? Okay, this is for everyone...favorite color? favorite animal, favorite food, and finally favorite hobby? Also I actually have a question for you Grell1FanGirl at ...I don't want to seem stalkerish but in your profile you mentioned you acted a little do you remember the titles of the movies? Love you guys and happy summer...I can just imagine going to the beach with Sebastian*drools*

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis (sorry if my review is way long 3)'

Me: Long is Okay. It actually shows your opinion and questions a lot better than short. Okay so the titles of the movies I remember… Hot Fuzz (Walking in the back ground and a random chick at the bar and in the theater), All episodes of Buffy The Vampire Slayer (Walking in the background and in several building where there was blondes), All episodes of Angel (By the way, that was a buffy spin off. I did the same thing in angel as I did Buffy.), Wayne's World (You can guess.), Bill and Ted (Background), Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, All Star Wars Movies, Umm… Oh yeah! Thor and The Avengers. (All walking in the background.) I don't really get to do much, but I still enjoy my job.

Ceil: I'd rather have your job than mine.

Me: Oh shut the hell up. Now everyone, start answering!

Cecela: I don't really have a favorite hobby or favorite food.

Little Claude: That would really kind of require Demons ate anything other than souls.

Sebastian: I'm inclined to agree.

Grell: My favorite color is red!

Me: Blatantly obvious. My favorite hobbies are reading, writing, drawing and acting. Favorite color is purple, I like all animals, and my favorite food is peas.

Cecela: My favorite color is violet. I don't really have a favorite animal.

Sebastian: Cats. I do not have a favorite color.

Ciel: I don't have a favorite color or animal. My favorite food is Parfait.

Key: Black is my favorite color and pestering the fuck out of my sister is my favorite hobby.

Little Claude: Blue.

Grell: I don't have a favorite hobby. If it involves Will or Sebby I'm content.

Key: Pervert.

Grell: Hey.

Me: For once, I'm happy Will isn't here. I'll PM you the answer from Will.

Alois: My favorite color is yellow, my favorite food is Fish and chips, my favorite hobby is… No idea. Same with favorite animal.

Me: Next Question. From Accalia Michaels: YAY! i love you Alois! Claude, i love you too, just not as much as ALMOST everyone else.

this is a dare for William: dress in red.

William: *Walks in* How much did I miss?

Me: Quite a bit. What the fuck? You're dressed in red without knowing the dare?

Will: Hacked into your account.

Me: Ah. And Finally, I am not alone in the loving of Claude!

Claude: Yay.

Me: Next up is from RyokoRyukestu: Who do you guys hate the most? No dare for cross dressing but bring out there gender bender self ( meaning male/female version of them) and since undertaker is my favorite he can do anything he want :3

Everyone: NO!

Me: I wasn't expecting that to happen. And when we need the undertaker he's too busy to show up. Right. Anyway… From ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Grell: Kiss the host (I forgot your name...)

Alois: Lick everything in sight (you know you want to! *insert evil laugh*'

Me: Yay! I love you! By the way, my name is Kayra.

Grell: Do I have to?

Me: Yes!

Grell: WHAAA!

Me: Fine. Later when there isn't several thousand people watching. *Sigh*.

Alois: I WILL NOT lick everything in sight.

Ciel: He wants to.

Alois: No.

Cecela: Oh shut up! I still have that god damn headache.

Me: Take some Aspirin.

Cecela: I tried. It didn't help.

Me: Sorry Cece. That everything for today folks. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Welcome again folks! Today is going to be fun.

Alois: If you say so.

Me: First off, from Sacha Michaelis: You were in the Avengers! I'm so jelly of you...anyway I'm waiting for the next chapter of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji to come out so I really enjoy reading your chapters because there so funny and entertaining! This is for everyone (including Kayra) if you could go/visit anywhere in the world where would it be? Also what's your favorite season? I'm really curious to know so everyone better answer! I'm watching Final Destination right now and was thinking what if it started to happen in Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji...that would be so cool to see how Sebastian would protect Ciel from all the awaiting deaths. Oh, and I'm totally watching those movies and shows so I can try to see if I can spot you out not that I'm a stalker or anything but I think it's so awesome that you have that job! And last but certainly not least I have question for you Kayra...how do you deal with writer's block because that's what I'm going through with my story and I don't like keeping my readers waiting, you know? Okay well that's it and LOVE YOU GUYS 3

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis'

Me: I would go to… Mexico? I've been everywhere I'm interested in. My favorite season is spring.

Cecela: Somewhere that isn't Kayra's fan fiction.

Me: Sorry Cece. But without my fan fiction, you wouldn't exist.

Key: I have to agree with Cecela.

Little Claude: Same here.

Ciel: I don't know. I don't have a favorite season.

Sebastian: There is no where I'm really interested in going.

Alois: Hong Kong. My favorite season is summer.

Claude: I go where my master goes.

Grell: Nowhere. I like Fall because all the leaves are red!

Me: Of course. Should have seen that one coming.

William: I don't care.

Me: Interesting.

Sebastian: I haven't seen Final Destination. I will though. Just in case.

Me: Oh, about those movies… I doubt you will be able to spot me because I was barely shown at a decent distance or angle. You can try, just don't get your hopes up. Anyway. Next up from Rahel-chan Mikaerisu: hello, i'm Rahel-chan. your story is so amazing and wonderful. i 3 it!

i'm sorry if my question kinda weird u"

first : i wanna ask something to Sebastian Michaelis.

ummm... when i read Kuroshitsuji vol.13, ch.69 (manga online verse)... i see you wear a rosary. my question is simple. Why a demon like you can wear rosary? is it okay to you?

second: i wanna ask something to Ciel Phantomhive.

same like Sebastian (still based on Kuroshitsuji vol.13, ch.69)... do u like being a student? what do u think aout your school? and is it no girl in your school?

third: i wanna ask something to Alois Trancy.

why your contract sign is in your mouth? why you not choose another part of your body?

well, i think that's all questions i wanna ask t u all.

thanks

Rahel-chan

Sebastian: Well, demons can wear anything they want. I found wearing it rather fun.

Ciel: I do like being a student. It's a good school and yes, for now at least it is a no girls school.

Alois: Umm… I…

Cecela: Demons tend to have a specific area they place their contract symbol on their prey's body. It's kind of a genetic thing. Sebastian place's his on their eye, My father places his on their tongue, as do I. I don't really get it either.

Alois: What she said.

Me: Right… Next from death angel shadw kat: hey everyone you didn't answer the why on who you wood date so why that person

oh do you thank a story with finny as a cross-dresser and hiding the fact he's a boy and hide from a madman or something wood be a good story i'm thank about writing one

wells bye bye loves you all

ME: Well… I think me and Cecela would date Grell because we love him.

Little Claude: I think that's everyone's case.

Grell: Yeah.

Me: I think that the cross dressing Finny idea is a good one. You never know until you try. Anyway, next up is from RyokoRyukestu: Sooo undertaker does the dog biscuit really taste good? Sebastian who would you could Alois or Grell? Claude I dare you to wear pink for the rest of the chapter.'

Undertaker: Yes it is. Hehehe.

Sebastian: Ciel. Alois is just…

Ceil: Completely and totally fucking insane?

Sebastian: Yeah.

Alois: Hey!

Claude: If I must. *Goes back stage and comes back wearing pink.*

Me: Everyone get there laughing time.

1 minute later.

Me: Well, that's it folks. Happy writing!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello peoples. Let's skip the boring intro and get right to the questions.

Cecela: Thank, God.

Me: Oh stuff it. First from Accalia Michaels: once again, happy for the updates. Alois, take Timber back. he ruined my bedroom, more than it already is! that's all for now...'

Alois: Okay. As long as I stay alive. You can have Ciel.

Ciel: No!

Sebastian: Don't worry Bocchan. I will make sure you come to no harm in the process. :}

Ciel: Oh fuck you.

Alois: My line!

Ciel: Fuck you.

ME: Next. From Sacha Michaelis: You never gave your opinion/advice on how to get rid of or at least help with writer's block so please if anyone has advice it'd be a great help! :) Anyway this for everyone except Sebastian and Claude...who do you think would win a fight Sebastian or Claude? And also Ciel did you ever have a stuffed animal you slept with so you can sleep better...I know I still have my stuffed animals from when I was younger! Well that's all I have to ask and have a nice day guys 3

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis'

Me: I PM'ed her my advice so if you guys come up clueless don't worry too much. Sebastian from seeing season two of the anime.

Ciel: Sebastian.

Alois: Claude.

Cecela: No comment. I don't really care.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Because you could come in and kick their asses so you're not a fair one to judge.

Cecela: Exactly.

Key: Sebastian.

Little Claude: I have to agree with my mother. I am not a fair one to judge.

Grell: Sebastian! He can always kick Claude's ass!

William: I don't give a damn.

Me: It looks like Sebastian wins.

Claude: *Sigh* I am not loved.

Me: You are! Just by a very, very small percent of the population. Next up from ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Alois: You MUST lick everything in sight because everyone knows you want to!

Kayra and Key and Cecela: Cross dress... Simple as ;P

Have a FUN (notice epic sarcasm) time with my dares!'

Me: I'm totally going with Cecela.

Cecela: Sticking with Kayra.

Key: Who do I cross dress as?

Me: Umm… Grell.

Grell: Oh Fuck.

Key: I don't think that's an option.

Me: Exceptions will be made. You will enjoy dressing as Grell. I just have one problem. Except for a Grell Cosplay, I have never worn make up in my life.

Cecela: Don't worry about it. I'm probably going to epically fail too.

Alois: I _**DO NOT **_want to lick everything in sight! *Blushes*

Ciel: Oh yes you do.

Alois: No!

Ciel: Liar.

Alois: Nuh-uh. I don't

Me: Oh shut it. He does, he just won't. For our last today, from RyokoRyukestu: What is the most horrible thing someone could ever do to you? Babyshamble or babycookie? :3 Alois for the love of everybody wear longer pant! Undertaker who do you like more Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Claude or me? x3'

Undertaker: You for all the questions and dares. I do enjoy them.

Cecela: I am not qualified to answer that question. At all.

Little Claude: Sorry.

Sebastian: I am disqualified as well.

Claude: *Sigh*

Me: Umm… Wow. That is a short list of people that can answer. Uhhh… My answer is not T rated. And Baby cookie.

Ciel: What could happen, already has.

Alois: Uh… Make me a demon? Baby cookie!

Grell: Hmm… I have to agree with Kayra. Not T rated.

William: I do not know.

Me: You are completely clueless Will.

Grell: *Grins* I think I fucke-

Cecela: *Covers Grell's mouth.* T rated show Grell. What you did to Will is far from MA rated even. And that is scary.

Grell: You have a point.

Me: Well, good day all!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Well that just sucks Cece.

Cecela: Eh.

Me: Oh! Hey everyone! *Music Plays*

Ciel: Please! Turn that SHIT off!

Alois, Me: NO!

Cecela: Oh Fuck! The world really is going to end this December! Kayra and Alois are agreeing with each other!

Key: The demon world isn't ending.

Cecela: You hope.

Key: True. It probably is.

Little Claude: Without humans, Demons have no food. The demon world is also directly connected to the human world.

Ciel: We're all doomed.

Alois: It's not that bad.

Me: Yes it is. I never agree with you. Before the world blows up or something, the first question for today is from death angel shadw kat: hey sorry if I asked stupid things last time but that's what happens when you stay up till about 2:30 am

now for what I'm going to ask

now these is something some of you really want to isn't it go on a date with the people you said you wood date

Ciel: you know that person you hold a gun in his mouth I made a joke about it and it on you should see some of the stuff they got on there all of you

grell1fangirl: I'm making that story I asked about and I got the first chapter done but I haven't post it'

Ciel: Okay…

Me: I remember that there was a poster made where someone made Sebastian the one holding the gun to the guy's head. It said: SEBASTIAN, WITH A GUN As if you weren't screwed enough already. And you need to post that story!

Me: Next from ThePersonFromYourNightmares: OK Alois how about this: Lick everything in sight or I will trap you in my little tnt city on minecraft and blow you up.

Oh and Alois? You do know I will pester you until you do lick everything in sight. ;P Just letting you know! ;P

Alois: I'll settle for licking Ciel.

Cecela: Since my father did give a slight damn about Alois, *Sigh* I will take on the job of protecting the little basterd.

Me: Oh my god! You play Minecraft? Eee! I do too! It's such a fun game! Thank you Notch for making the game!

Alois: Did Cecela just say she would protect me…?

Cecela: Only because my father cared for you a bit. I honestly don't give a damn if you blow to pieces.

Alois: *Sniff*

Claude: Why am I here anyway? No one asks anything…

Me: Just be patient. From Accalia Michaels is: come on Ciel! we were like BEST FRIENDS when you were in Michaels Manor. did you forget all the fun times?

*tears up and runs off* love for everyone but Ciel!

sorry. I'm up really late so I'm insaner than normal.'

Ciel: Yeah. Fine. I'll meet you at your house tonight.

Me: Aww! Ciel you little shit! You made her cry!

Cecela: If that were Ciel crying it would be rather amusing.

Me: Cecela, you really are a hormonal bitch at the moment.

Key: It's that bullshit demon mating season. If Grell would just fuck her already…

Grell: No!

Little Claude: Dad, you did it once. Save everyone's sanity and stop this mating season thing from me killing mom.

Grell: F-fine.

Me: Well, moving on. From RyokoRyukestu: Do you guy believe in zombie? Sebastain if you transform into a cat how would you reaction? Do you believe into mythical creature such as unicorn fairy elf and such?

P.s did you hear about the attack that happen in Florida someone was eating another man face D: and more attack about cannibalism happen the Apocalypse is happen Dx

Me: I did hear about that attack. I happened to be leaving Florida then. I was auditioning for a part in a play and visiting my Grandparents while I was there. I never got the part. I'm not sure if zombies are real or not.

Ciel: There a bunch of Bullshit.

Sebastian: I want no say in this. I have no idea.

Cecela: Same.

Little Claude: Don't know.

Key: Don't. Give. A. Damn.

Alois: I hope their real.

Claude: I don't really know.

Grell: Because Sebby said it, I don't want any say in this.

Will: It would not surprise me.

Me: Well folks, have a nice (?) day!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hola me Amigos! Día de hoy tenemos tres preguntas. ((Hello my friends! Today we have three Questions.))

Cecela: Oy vey. Suti otil criify ui. ((Oy vey. Shut the fuck up.))

Me: Hey! No Ancient Demon! Just because I was talking in Spanish doesn't mean you can speak in some other language that no one understands!

Cecela: The one that needed to understand what I was saying did.

Alois: She has a point.

Me: I had to go and make him learn the language didn't I?

Cecela: You are screwed.

Me: *Face palm* Anyway. To the questions. From death angel shadw kat is: grell1fangirl:i will post it soon and its modor time have you looked for story's for finny on here there's only 4 so I'm going to post it once i check it are you a beta reader?

Ciel: I like blue black green red sometimes what's the color you like and cross-dress again 8D yes I'm insane at times

Alois: who do you love ? (i may ask that to someone else in this)

well that's all I can come up with at this time so see you bye'

Me: Yay!

Ciel: Blue. Who am I cross dressing as?

Alois: Ciel.

Cecela: We ALL saw that one coming.

Little Claude: *Shakes head slowly* LOL. I should have known.

Sebastian: *Growls* I will not let you touch him.

Me: Aww. Defensive sexy Sebastian. Speaking of sexy Sebastian. We have a guest. I kidnaped him just like I said Accalia! Cecela, please go get Finny,

Cecela: *Drags Finny from Back stage.*

Fangirl: Why isn't he breaking the chains?

Me: Their demonically reinforced. Nothing can break them.

Finny: Why do I have to be here?

Me: So the Sebby Fans can convince you he is sexy!

Sebastian: *Smirks*

Grell: You don't think Sebby is sexy? Are you insane?

Me: If You need to show him Sebby porn, then take it back stage. There are under sixteen year olds here. I know most of them want to see the Sebby Porn pics, but they are not quite old enough.

Finny: WHHAAA!

Me: Next up from ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Yes I play minecraft! It is really cool!

Claude: How would you react if there was a sudden zombie apocalypse?

That's all I got for now! Bye ;P xx

Me: I know! Minecraft is awesome!

Claude: … Probably kill them.

Me: I would fucking pay to see that. Now, last but not least. From RyokoRyukestu: Did any of you ever got sugar high before? I dare all of you to try the cinnamon challenge :3 and I want lizzy to dress everyone up

Sorry not much just got 4 teeth pull out today it hurt so much ;-;'

Me: I'm sorry! That must have hurt! But yes, I have had a sugar high. It was fun.

Ciel: When I was younger.

Alois: Quite often.

Cecela: I've tried. It never happens.

Little Claude: It's called being a demon.

Cecela: Fuck.

Grell: Any time I'm around Sebby.

Will: Very weak caffeine rushes are possible for Grim Reapers, but nothing more.

Cecela: Shit I really am screwed!

Key: Yes! I love to see my sister agonized.

Me: Wow. Anyway, what is the cinnamon challenge? And for the next chapter, Lizzy will have EVERYONE dressed up!

Sebastian: Not the pink bonnet again.

Me: You were hot in it.

Sebastian: Fuck you.

Me: I wish you would.

Alois: You took that wrong.

Me: Purposely. See you next time folks! Adios!


	18. Chapter 18

Key: You left me out of the fucking story? *Shakes Me*

Cecela: You're too much of a stupid bitch. And lay hands on the host again and I will rip you to shreds.

Me: Cecela, watch the violence. This is only T rated.

Alois: *Walks in with Grell*

Me: Holy Shit! Alois is wearing real pants, well real shorts. And Grell is wearing… Booty shorts… *Starts drooling with Cecela.*

Sebastian: Hey!

Me: What I want from you isn't T rated.

Ciel: Next time wear booty shorts then you will get the attention. But Grell does have a nice ass.

Little Claude: You are drooling over my Father's ass when you have Sebastian's? *Starts laughing.*

Me: On to the questions… Oh by the way, we have a guest. Tristan!

Tristan: *Walks in* Hi. *Sits next to Sebastian*

Me: From Accalia Michaels: wow, you actually kidnapped him, niceness. I'm sending Tristan over, cause he annoys me so. actually, that is my dare, Sebastian has to spend the chapter with him :) LOVE YOU'

Tristan: Thanks Lia.

Sebastian: M-hm. I'll do it for my fan.

Tristan: I'm more than your fan Sebby.

Ciel: He's mine.

Me: *Imitates Sebastian* Oh Bocchan. Calm down.

Ciel: Fuck. You.

Me: Aww. Now from Honeyfern1218: Hello, I have some questions if you can answer them... And also I really like Claude and I think he is really cool. Question 1 Claude where did you learn to dance. 2 for everyone I want to see if anyone could make Claude laugh because I think that might be cute... 3 Undertaker you are really awesome and would you do a trick for a dog biscuits? 4 Claude I also dance so would you dance with me?'

Honeyfern

Me: All questions T rated are answered the best as possible. And YAY! You can now be part of the Claude Fan Club.

Claude: I don't remember where I learned to dance, it was several thousand years ago. And I will gladly dance with you.

Undertaker: Possibly. It depends on the trick.

Cecela: I WANT to see this!

Me: Hmm… Making Claude laugh is nearly impossible.

Cecela: No, it _is _impossible. I've tried.

Me: Sorry. :( Next from ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Lol! Now for my chosen method of torture!

Kayra (Damn, did I get your name right?) You must either lie down on the floor for the entire chapter or sit on Claude.

Alois You must either be ductaped to the ceiling or sit on Grell.

Bye, have fun my sexy Kuroshitsuji cast! ;P'

Me: Yes you got my name right. I choose sitting on Claude! Goes and sits on Claude*

Alois: Sitting on Grell. *Goes to sit on Grell,*

Grell: Hey, want to go shopping with Me and Sacha later?

Alois: Sure!

Me: I don't think the torture worked. Torture for me would be sitting next to Alois. Torture for Alois would be sitting next to me or William.

Will: *Sighs*

Me: *Snuggles into Claude. Claude blinks.* From KomariiChan28: Yooo.. Um. I dare Sebastian to wear a cat costume! TEE HEE. )'

Sebastian: Gladly. *Goes and outs on cat costume.*

Ciel, Grell, Me, Cecela: Ohhh…

Me: Thanks for the sexy dare! From the fellow reviewer and wonderful darer, RyokoRyukestu is: Oh the cinnamon challenge is when you take a spoonful if cinnamon put it in your mouth for 30 sec then try to swallow it ;3 it harder then it seem I tried once and it was horrible you can just search it in YouTube or something to get the whole idea

1. In a life and death situation who would you chose your best friend or your lover? :3 (you actually need to have a lover just pretend

2. How do you get Pluto into his suit?

3. Will have you ever broken a rule before?'

Me: Hmm… Grell, Sebby, Nina. Grell, Sebby, Nina. I don't know!

Cecela: *Sighs* Grell. He is my best friend and I love him.

Sebastian: My master.

Ciel: Sebastian.

Alois: Hmm… Ciel.

Key: That requires I have friends.

Little Claude: Ronald Knox.

Claude: Alois.

Alois: You'd better.

Grell: Sebby, Will. Sebby, Will. I love them both!

William: Grell.

Cecela: I feel loved.

Me: We know.

Ciel: Hey. You and Key were arguing about something earlier. What was it?

Me: My new story A Camp For Demons. She doesn't like the fact that she isn't in it.

Ciel: Oh.

Cecela: I get to beat the crap out of you.

Ciel: Fucking hell.

Me: Cecela, you just sounded overly happy about that … Well, More questions, more chapters!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Hi everyone! This chapter is because I miserably fail and forgot two questions from RyokoRyukestu!

How do you get Pluto into his suit?

Will have you ever broken a rule before?

Sebastian: It's… complicated.

Cecela: I helped one time. The unfortunate part was he was very hyper that day. It took a lot of dog biscuits and wrestling.

Ciel: That's why we asked you to come over.

Me: Now did Will ever break a rule?

Will: No. *Turns a darker shade of red than ever thought possible.*

Cecela: *Starts laughing* Yes. Yes he has.

Me: Please share.

Cecela: So, no one is supposed to have sex on campus.

Me: I think I can let that word being said once slide.

Cecela: Then Will was walking past my desk.

Grell: Eeee!

Cecela: And he smelled like Grell.

Will: I'm leaving!

Cecela: No you're not. *Chains Will to chair*

Me: Isn't that one of his personal rules as well? Especially with Grell?

Cecela: Yep. He broke two rules that day.

Me: Well, that's it for now! A next chapter with the rest of you guys Q's is coming!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hello people! I'll try not to fail this time.

Cecela: That was still hilarious.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, from Accalia Michaels: I HAVE to say this. William was "with" someone on campus? well then, I think I've lost some respect for you and given it to Grell.'

Cecela: Someone other than me has finally had the guts to do that.

Grell: Yay! Thank you!

Will: That was a large mistake.

Cecela, Little Claude: Yep.

Me: LOL. Next from ThePersonFromYourNightmares:

I know that my last one wasn't really torture, but whatever.

Alois Sit next to Kayra or lick everything in sight (apart from Ciel)

Kayra Sit on Alois' lap or nothing (I couldn't think of anything that you would find worse! However I would sit on Alois so just be happy that I let you instead!)

Grell Wear green until next told to change or wear yellow until next told to change.

Now let's see what happens... Mwahahahahaha! ;P

Have fun my sexy Kuroshitsuji cast!

ThePersonFromYourNightmares xx'

Alois: I-I guess I'll sit next Kayra.

Me: NO! Curse you! I shouldn't have let you know!

Cecela: Thanks ThePersonFromYourNightmares. Now I get to watch and laugh as they hate every moment of this.

Me: Fuck you Cece.

Grell: Hmm… Green or yellow.

Me: I think yellow would look good on you. *Inches away from Alois.* Never do this again.

Cecela: She can torture you as much as she likes. I find I amuseing.

Kay: As do I.

Ciel: Hmm…

Grell: Yellow it is. *Goes and puts on a yellow outfit.*

Me: Next time, make it a dress. His ass looks much better in a yellow skirt. Next from Accalia Michaels: wow, Tristan actually seemed happy. you did a great job of keeping him in line. btw, how did the Finny thing go?'

Me: Finny… He is a pain in the ass! No matter how many pics I show in his face, fics I read him, or how many times I show him the scene where Sebby is partly shirtless he still never learns! And you can send Tristan over anytime.

Sebastian: *Sighs* If you must.

Me: You, get no choice in this! I'm making a Sebby fan club! Oh… wait. Every Kuro fan girl (Occasional guy) on the planet would be there.

Cecela: Uh, yeah.

Me: From Honeyfern1218: Thank you Claude for dancing with me I really loved it and I would not mind doing it again. Also I am just wondering where is Ronald Knox? And if you can get him to come I have some questions for him.1 how did he get his hair like that. 2 where does he hide his death scythe? Then for Claude it seems that it was impossible to get you to laugh is there a reason for that? Also for Undertaker umm would you jump through a hoop for a dog biscuit? And lastly for everyone what would be your favorite thing to do on a date and please keep it T rated!

Honeyfern'

Claude: As did I.

Cecela: I heard no emotion in that. That is why it is impossible to make him laugh. He has no personality. He did enjoy it, to the best his emotionless and lacking personality self could.

Me: Where is he anyway Will? I thought I asked him to come in.

Will: Busy.

Me: Oh fuck work for five seconds! I promise he will be here next time if I have to kidnap him!

Undertaker: I could do that trick.

Cecela: I'm there. I'm looking forward to this.

Me: ALOIS STOP TOUCHING ME!

Alois: It's not like I'm trying to!

Me: Well, that's all we have for now. Hey Grell, are you going shopping with Sacha later?

Grell: Planning on it. Why?

Me: I'm coming with. I need to get away from this blonde freak. If anyone wants Alois take him!


	21. Chapter 21

Cecela: Why?

Me: It'll be fun!

Cecela: You just like torturing me don't you?

Me: Uh-huh. And since I am just that awesome, that will be the first review read. :}

Cecela: I'm hated.

Key: Yeah.

Me: Oh by the way. We have a new cast member and someone I kidnaped. Everyone welcome, Ronald Knox!

Ronald: *Walks in* Hi everyone. *Sits next to William.*

Me: And once again, we have Tristan!

Tristan: *Walks in* You didn't actually kidnap me, I came of my own free will.

Me: Yeah yeah whatever. Now from penelope and isabelle: OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY BIRTHDAY IS JANUARY 27!ME AND SEBASTION SHARE THE SAME BITHMONTH! Ok, now I wanna dare Alois and Cecela to go in a closet to see if they either work out some differences or try to kill each other! Oh, and I wanted to ask Sebastian if he will go out with me. *blushes nervously*

Isabelle'

Sebastian: I will gladly go out with. We share the same birth month? Wait minute….

Cecela: Holy shit… Isabelle, you are possibly the luckiest girl on the face of the earth.

Sebastian: We share the same birthday too.

Me: Wow. Now Cecela, closet time!

Cecela: WHY?

Alois: Oh shit.

Me: *Stuffs Alois and Cecela in a closet.* Now we will be lucky if we get through this next review. From Honeyfern1218: Thank you for going and getting Ronald I really want him to answer those questions. Claude really you did enjoy it! If so do you want to dance later again? Also Claude why are you hiding your emotions? Funny I have one thing to say to you Sebastian is sexy. That is just a fact so could you please just emit that if nothing else! And for everyone what is your favorite thing to do by yourself?(keep it T rated...)

Honeyfern'

Claude: I would enjoy that. I don't hide my emotions…

Cecela: He just doesn't have them.

Me: I enjoy drawing, writing and reading. *Mutters* mostly drawing shirtless Sebby *Clears throat.*

Grell: OH MY FUCKING GOD I WANT SOME!

Sebastian: *Sighs*

Ciel: Can I have some?

Me: You were getting them anyway.

*THUD* *CRASH*

Me: I told you. We didn't even get through this review before the killed each other.

Alois* Falling out of the closet.* She killed me. We didn't kill each other.

Cecela: I finally got to kick your ass.

Me: It wasn't that bad was it?

Cecela: Eh. Now. What do I like to do when I'm alone… Hm. Think about-

Me: Think about Grell. We know.

Sebastian: The usual. Housework.

Ronald: Thanks to Will, I have almost no alone time. But when I am alone I like to work on my hair.

Me: I knew you were gay.

Ronald: I am, but what does my hair have to do with sexuality?

Me: Most people who have their hair perfect at all times and certain hair styles are gay. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just what normally happens. Like Sebastian for example. He always has his hair perfect and that hair style is on a lot of gay people.

Sebastian: I am not gay!

Cecela: Come out of the closet! You smell like Ciel half the time. And not just the how much you should smell like him for bathing and dressing him.

Sebastian: Fuck you Cecela.

Me: Amusing. Now everyone else. What do you like to do when your alone.

Will: Paper work.

Cecela: Daydream about Grell. Caught you there Will.

Will: Fuck you.

Key: It varies between what mood I'm in.

Grell: Day dream about Sebby and Will.

Me: We ALL should have seen that one coming.

Claude: Crochet.

Alois: You are so Emo. Can't tell. It's not T rated.

Me: One more we should have seen coming.

Little Claude: I work on my hair, study different languages, god damn paperwork.

Me: Will, how many people do you have doing fucking paperwork on their free time?

Will: It needs to be done.

Me: Wow. And I assure all of you, Little Claude is not gay. Just keeping his hair like Grell's was when it was short is a pain in the ass. So all of you Little Claude fans, feel free to ask him on a date. (Imagine short haired Grell. The only difference the two have is age and Claude has more of his mother's personality.)

Little Claude: Do I even have any fans?

Me: Doubt it. Next from RyokoRyukestu: Hmmmm I thought you forgotten about me ;-; well I Glad you still answer my question

1. If there 1 thing you could change about yourself what would it be?

2. Claude I want you to change your name to Claudia for 2 chapter ;D

does other character do in their free time when there off scene? Ect: Pluto mey rin Finny bard undertaker Lou lizzy

4. What your guy favorite game? (I love kingdom hearts)'

Me: Hmm… Nothing really.

Little Claude: Be pure demon not part Shinigami so I have a metric crap ton of paper work.

Cecela: … Drawing a blank.

Key: What I want to change, I can't.

Cecela: Let me guess. Be an only child so you don't have to deal with me?

Key: Yep.

Cecela: You're stuck with me.

Ciel: Nothing.

Sebastian: I am content as I am.

Grell: I would like to actually be a lady.

Me: Hey! He knows he's male! Round of applause people! Grell has figured out he is male!

Audience: *Clapping*

William: I have no idea.

Ronald: I have to agree with little Claude. Not be a Shinigami.

Me: So we are having a too much paper work crisis. Have you ever thought of getting a paper shredder?

Ronald: I'll put it on my shopping list.

Me: Well, next question. Claude I want you to change your name to Claudia for 2 chapters ;D

Claude: No. *Blushes lightly*

Cecela: Holy shit. Did he just blush?

Alois: He did.

Me: Damn. Next. What do we do in our of scene time?

Cecela: The same thing we do when we are alone.

Alois: Yeah.

Me: And I have to say my favorite games are Minecraft and Spore.

Cecela: Don't have one.

Ciel: Chess.

Sebastian: I do not have one.

Me: One that is T rated you mean.

Little Claude: I can't think of one I really like.

Claude: Nor can I.

Key: There all boring.

Alois: Hm… I like card games.

Will: I don't have time for games.

Grell: Hehe. At least ones you can mention.

Me: Oy Vey.

Ronald: I like Minecraft. It's rather interesting.

Me: YAY! Wanna join my Sever later?

Ronald: Sure.

Me: Yay! Now from a well missed reviewer, death angel shadow kat: sorry i haven't been reviewing I have a lot to do and didn't know the story was updated so I'm reviewing now

have any of you read a gander change story before I'm thanking of making a one-shot of finny as a girl i like doing that kind of stuff to characters of animes sometimes and I'm posted that story first chapter i hope its not bad if it is I'll delete it or then i find out if its bad so now to my dares have any of you played 7 mutite in heaven ?

bard: what do you thank of finny ? (hes in this to right)

Me: I kidnaped Bard for you and didn't tell anyone he was here. So Bard! Come on! Answers!

Bard: *Comes in* I consider him a friend.

Me: Right. And your Finny story is awesome! I don't think I have played that game before though.

Cecela: Not that I remember.

Key: No.

Alois: I don't think so.

Ciel: Yeah. It was a good game.

Sebastian: I haven't.

Me:… Since no one else is answering, I have a few quick questions from Honeyfern for Ronald. 1 how did he get his hair like that. 2 where does he hide his death scythe?'

Ronald: I use some hair gel and dye. It was hard to come by a while back. And I can't really tell you openly. Then William will know.

Me: Well that wraps it up for today. See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Poor Sacha.

Cecela: I feel sorry for her.

Key: Some people are just…

Me: Yeah. Keep your mouth shut.

Key: It was going to be about her mother.

Me: We don't want her mom to hear anything YOU have to say Key.

Grell: Aww… Can we still go shopping?

Me: Well everyone. Let's read her review. 'Your probably wondering why I haven't reviewed any of your recent chapters, right? well it's not because I lost interest or anything but something worst. So I have 2 chocolate labs and they chewed my charger to my laptop well me and mom's laptop. So you can guess how my mom reacted and when we got the charger fixed she band from the laptop. I'm only on now because my mom said it's a one in a lifetime opportunity for me to go on so yeah anywayyy enough of my blabbering onto my questions...

Ciel do u love Lizzy?

Why does Sebastian look so much like Ciel's dad?

That's it for now and I probably won't be reading and/or review your chapters :(

P.S. This means I can't update my story or read any fanfics until school starts because I can use the school computers

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis 3'

Me: I figured you had a good reason Sacha. Life gets better when you no longer have to live with your parents. Trust me.

Key: Didn't your parents die?

Me: My father and step father did. And you shut the fuck up!

Cecela: That is not something you randomly talk about Key! Fuck!

Little Claude: Wow. Umm… Where's Sebastian.

Me: Uh… *Blushes* Cece, go get him.

Cecela: *Goes back stage and comes back with Sebastian.*

Sebastian: If you EVER chain me to a pole next to Finny shirtless again, I will kill you.

Cecela: You have no chance. Go sit next Ciel.

Sebastian; *Sits next to Ciel*

Me: Now continuing Sacha's review.

Ciel: I don't love Lizzy. And I have no idea why he looks like my father. I find it disturbing.

Me: More the reason pics of him shirtless. Wanna hear something I find disturbing? Cecela looks quite a bit like my mother. But my mother was a redhead. I'm sorry you have to wait until school starts again Sacha. That sucks. I've always hated school.

Cecela: Never been.

Me: Lucky you.

Cecela: I know.

Me: Oh yeah! Tristan!

Tristan: *Comes from behind stage and sits next to Sebastian. Immediately starts drooling.*

Me: Now From death angel shadw kat:

little Claude: can i be your fangirl?

Ciel: o.o you play a game that you make out with someone in a closet? bard: did you know some people pair you up with finny?

finny: cross-dress plz

you didn't tell if you read about gander base stories'

Me: I have read gardener based stories.

Little Claude: YAY! Fangirls!

Key: A fangirl.

Me: You bitch Key!

Ciel: I played it ONCE.

Me: Bard! Finny!

Bard and Finny: *Walk in*

Bard: I did know. Found it rather disturbing.

Finny: I will next chapter. I need to prepare my outfit.

Me: That sounded so much like Grell.

Grell: Wha? I wasn't listening.

Me: Good for you. Next up from Accalia Michaels: I HAVE A DARE THAT BENIFITS TRISTAN (Since you let him come in -_-#)

Sebastian, you MUST kiss Tristan. If you don't, I will have Camille come over there, and she will mortally hurt you.'

Sebastian: Oh shit. Umm…

Me: Cecela get, THE CHAINS OF DOOM!

Alois: Chains of doom? What the fuck…

Me: THE chains of Doom.

Cecela: *Chains Sebastian to wall.*He's all yours Tristan.

Tristan: Yes!

Me: For allowing my borrowing of Tristan, you can borrow Cecela.

Cecela: WHAT?

Me: Deal with it Cece.

Cecela: Fine.

Me: Last but not least, from Honeyfern1218: Hello again. 1 see he has some emotion I just want to find out where you hide them. 2 Thank you Ronald for answering! And now I have some questions for you guys. For Ronald do William really keep you doing paperwork in your spare time! (If that's true then that mean. Sorry William) For William emit that you really like Grell.(I know this is more a dare sorry..) For Alois would you ever sure long pants? For Kayra what was your favorite movie/tv show that is where shot in? For Sebastian what is your most favorite thing about cats(ps I have a cat and luv them) For Ciel did you have a favorite case from the queen that you have done or least favorite? And for everyone because I am too tired to keep thinking of questions who would you live with on an island if it was just the two of you? Oh and Claude can we go dancing again? Like maybe tonight?

Honeyfern'

Ronald: Yes, yes he does.

Cecela: Mm-hm. *Nods*

Grell: I ignore it. William or Sebby is who I choose.

William: Uh…

Me: You ass! Just admit it already!

William: Fine! I love Grell! I would be on that island with him.

Me: Much better.

Cecela: *Falls on floor laughing.*

Alois: I will not wear pants! Ciel!

Me: Does shorts count? Not booty shorts.

Cecela: I don't think so. I would be on an island with Grell.

Me: My favorite movie I was in was Hot Fuzz. I don't remember the exact locations, the US and UK were in there.

Cecela: It wasn't all that long ago you were acting in it!

Me: Whatever! It was 2007! BTW, Grell.

Sebastian: I don't have a favorite thing about cats. I just love them.

Ciel: I hate them all. I would be on an island with Sebastian.

Little Claude: I don't care as long as it isn't Key.

Key: I would rather be completely alone than share an island with any of this lot.

Claude: I would like to dance again. I would go on the island with Alois.

Me: Okay. Interesting. That's all for now folks! Remember to review!

**I am so sorry Sacha! It's not your fault that your dogs chewed the cords! My sister's dog chewed my mother's laptop cords once as well and we weren't allowed to use the laptop. Later on she figured out it wasn't our fault though. I hope your mom soon figures that out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Well.

Cecela: I hate you.

Me: I know. But you have to admit it will be fun.

Cecela: No! I belong on this Questionnaire, not Accalia's!

Me: She is letting me have Tristan her for as long as I want because it's doing her a favor, so she gets you as often as she wants because you annoy me.

Cecela: *Sighs* All this for a Sebastian fan boy.

Me: Yep. Well, brace for sadness impact. Our first review is from Sacha. 'This is going to my last review in a long time :( I won't be able to read or see any Sebby pics! It's going to be absolute torture anywayyy thanks for your sympathy and now on to my questions. Ciel how can u not love Lizzy wait is it because you love Sebastian, right? Also penelope and isabelle I won't let u have Sebby no matter what! well that's it for now and love u guys! 3

-sincerely your biggest fan Sacha Michaelis'

Little Claude: Poor Sacha. I feel sorry for her.

Me: We all do. Except for one individual. *All eyes turn to Key.*

Key: Eh.

Me: I give Sacha a free bitch slap for that. And you will get Sebby pics Sacha! I have to send them to the people who want them. Now Ciel.

Ciel: Betrothed doesn't mean I love her. I am not in love with my butler.

Sebastian: :}

Everyone but Sebastian: Yes you are.

Ciel: I am not! *Blushes*

Cecela: Ha! Lies!

Me: Sebastian. Would you do the honor?

Sebastian: *Kisses Ciel.*

Me: See? And I think you and Issy are going to have a lover match. Next from Accalia Michaels: keep Tristan as long as you need. You are doing me a favor by keeping him'

Me: Thanks. You can have him back for your next chapter now. Please take Cece! She is driving me crazy!

Cecela: Oh, thanks! *Glares at me*

Me: Hehehe. Next from NightCoringMadness: *Breaths in deeply*

! (Glomps and doesn't sent let go) I love you! Your so adorable, and sweet and...(An 4 hour rant on how wonderful Grell is)that's why your cute!

Grell: Eee! Fans!

Me: Sorry. I have really good lawyers. I own him.

Cecela: You bitch!

Me: :) Now we have death angel shadw kat: finny: what you said last chapter make you sound like Grell but not with the uuhh well what he does so have you seen the pairings they have for you?

bard:...i don't see why you thank that i thank its cute and i'm not the type that likes to have everything cute

Ciel hate lizzy why do you put up with her she a annoying brat sure i have a something's cute but damn i don't want it all cute . i was a tomboy but not so mush now i wear girls wear

Little Claude: yay *hugs you*

Me: Bard! Finny!

Finny: I have to plan my outfit before I can cross dress.

Me: Sounds like Grell!

Finny: And yes, I have seen the pairings.

Bard: It disturbs me.

Ciel: I know. She is a fucking annoying ditz.

Little Claude: How many fans do I need to start a fan club?

Me: More than you have.

Cecela: Just trust me on this one. You probably will never have enough fans. I have like one.

Me: Well, last up penelope and isabelle: Oh my goodness! I didn't realize Sebastian and I had the same birthday as well, that's sooooo cool! Thanks for going out with me Sebb! I really enjoyed it, and I was wondering if we could do it again sometime because I really like you. *blushes again* Anywho, I have a question for Key. Why do you hate everything? You seem like you could be a decent person if you would chill and be nicer. There are always times to appreciate what you are, stop being so hung up on your sister and live your own life. You just might like it.'

Sebastian: :) I would love to go on another date with you.

Key: Pfft. I live my own life.

Me: No, no you don't. Your always too busy trying to kill your sister to live your own life.

Key: Then I got killed, twice.

Grell: I killed you one of those times.

Me: For which I am eternally proud of you Grell.

Key: There Is no way I can be nicer than I am.

Cecela: I don't get it. And you cannot blame it on mom dying when you were 20! Dad died and I had to watch him die slowly! If anyone has metal trauma, it's me!

Sebastian: You still hate me for that, don't you?

Cecela: And always will.

Me: Well, have a good day people!


	24. Chapter 24

Me: *Walks in with Cecela. Everyone glares at us because we are late.* That was awesome! Admit it!

Cecela: It was. It is the only Britney Spears song I like, and I got to go shopping. Even though it took hours to find a mini skirt the right color and length.

Key: Am I hearing this conversation right?

Little Claude: *Nods* My mother is talking about girly stuff and Britney Spears. The world is ending.

Sebastian: May I ask what song that is?

Me, Cecela: Britney Spears One More Time.

Ciel: Right…

Grell: I still want that outfit Cece.

Cecela: I know.

Me: I thought Will wearing speedo's was cute.

William: *Turns 80 different shades of red.*

Alois: He didn't.

Me: He did.

Alois: God dammit! I miss all the good stuff!

Me: You do. Now for our first Question Accalia Michaels: thanks! i was starting to miss him. how did my last dare go Bassey?

Sebastian: Don't remind me.

Grell: That B.A.S.S.Y. by the way!

Me: Please take Cecela for your next chapter! Next up penelope and isabelle: Well first off, take that Sacha! I win. At least for the summer I do. Thanks for going on all these dates with Sebastian! I always enjoy them, and I think we should do this often. Anyways, I have some questions. Sebastian- What are you saying to make Undertaker laugh so hard? Alois- Are you just wearing those strings you call shorts to impress somebody? It's weird. Grell- Why does red fascinate you so much? Well, that's all I care to think of. Bye everyone! (Especially Sebastian)

Isabelle'

Me: Please Issy, cut Sacha a little slack. Her mom was just an outright bitch to her as of now for something that wasn't even her fault.

Cecela: I REALLY want to hit Sacha's mother.

Me: I would let you, but you would cave in her skull. Now Sebby, answer the Question.

Sebastian: You don't want to know.

Alois: Their cool.

Me: *Mutters something below human hearing.*

Cecela: Holy shit. *Begins laughing*

Me: *Blushes.* Well Grell. Answer.

Grell: I don't know I just like the color. That's like asking Kayra why she's obsessed with purple.

Me: Oh thanks!

Cecela: She did her hair the same color as mine once. It was awesome.

Me: I hate you all.

Ciel: We know.

Me: Well *Sniff* Next from ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Ciel Jump off a cliff an get Sebastian to save you or nothing!

Grell Are you still wearing the clothes I told you to wear, remember you have to wear them until the next time someone tells you to change!

Key I have become your faithful fan *bows*. Don't hate me and eat the cookies I am sending.

Have fun my sexy Kuroshitsuji cast!'

Cecela: Sorry. Sebby doesn't have reflexes quite that fast.

Sebastian: Hey!

Cecela: Stating the truth.

Ciel: Wow.

Grell: Yes, I am.

Me: Why did you become Key's fan? Why not Little Claude? He's the sexy one!

Key: Sure! Take away my fans! Bitch!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Next from Dusk Maiden: Dusk Maiden- Hi guys.

Viscount Druitt- Ciel, my pretty little robin, are you madly in love with me? And did you get all my love letters, sweet robin?

Dusk Maiden- WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Viscount Druitt- Never! Not until my darling robin confesses her undying love for me and agrees to be min and only mine forever!

Dusk Maiden- Why are you calling Ciel a girl?

Viscount Druitt- Because she is a girl. Why would she wear that beautiful pink at my party if she wasn't a girl. And I have pictures too!

Dusk Maiden- What pictures? And how did you get them?

Viscount Druitt- I used your camera and stalked my little robin when she sleeps, eats, dresses, bathes *winks*, goes on walks, goes to parties and much more!

Dusk Maiden- O.O I WANT MY CAMERA BACK! Anyway my question is Sebastian, what would you do if Druitt was stalking Ciel?

Viscount Druitt- Ha! I'll beat the dark Raven to prove my love for my adorable robin!

Dusk Maiden- Please get rid of this pervert!'

Cecela: You manage to beat Sebby and then you will find yourself nicely pulverized. Welcome to REAL FUCKING DEMONS BITCH!

Me: Druitt, POWEND!

Ciel: I don't love you! I hate you! I'm male!

Cecela: Sebby has proof.

Me: Yeah…

Viscount Druitt: Ha! The dark Raven and weird Violet challenge me! I will beat you both for my robin!

Cecela: I've had enough of this sick fuck. *Punches Druitt across the building and through a wall.

Me: And she makes a home run!

Alois: Don't you hate baseball?

Me: I do. But that was necessary.

Alois: True.

Me: Now from Honeyfern1218: Ga thank you Claude for going dancing with me again. Also i would love to go dancing with you anytime you would want to. i have some questions for the shinigamis. Grell first did you color your hair. Two could you last a week acting like your own gender, which is male sadly.. William ya you finally emitted that you like Grell, I am so happy and do you really make them do paper work in their off time.. two why do you hide your emotions I think you would look cuter with them and i think Grell might agree on this?... Ronald first how heave is your lawnmower. two what would you do if you didn't have to do paperwork in your free time? Undertaker okay so you will do pretty much anything for a dog biscuit right if not what would you not do. Two what is a high rate laugh for you. like how funny and stuff like that...

Honeyfern'

Grell: No. It's naturally this color.

Cecela: Like mine.

Me: She didn't ask you.

Cecela: I'm a Shinigami too.

Me: Only half Shinigami.

Cecela: Hey, I still have to do the metric shit ton of paperwork, so I count!

Grell: Maybe…

Alois: No chance.

Little Claude: Lost Cause.

William: No…..

Cecela, Grell, Ronald, Little Claude: Yes.

William: Assholes. I do not hide my emotions.

Cecela: No, he doesn't. That requires he gives a damn about anything.

Ronald: Well, it isn't that heavy.

Cecela: The average human couldn't use it the way he does though. It's too heavy for them to lift.

Ronald: I have no idea what I would do.

Undertaker: I would do anything I guess. And a high rate laugh…

Cecela: Let me tell you, it involves porn. That's all you ever need to know.

Me: Right… Now from death angel shadw kat: bard: i don't care if you hate it i still like it

finny: are you bi or something? i don't care if someone is or not i'm not a hater like some people out there

ciel: if you hate her why are you going to marry her it makes no sense

Little Claude: what do you like ?'

Finny: I guess…

Ciel: Betrothal…

Cecela: Betrothal Is basically promising someone to someone else if they like each other or not. Ciel, was promised to Elizabeth against his own will. If he could, he would not be marrying her.

Ciel: What she said.

Little Claude: What do I like… Learning Ancient Demon has always been fun… Uh… I would need free time for that.

Cecela: He likes learning, training, demon stuff. I know for a fact he likes contracting.

Little Claude: True.

Me: Well, that's all for now!


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Hi everyone. So far-

Cecela: Her day has been shit.

Me: Not the way I was going to word it, but anyway. From LittleTrancyGirl: for...uhh...me: *slap* quit bein a poptart towards alois or ill poke your eye out.

Claude: why do you sit in the emo corner the whole show? oh, and your loved by me at least!

now that is all because ive barely read any of this...

Me: Oh! Bitch! Other than that slap, you can't do a Damn thing to me. Why? I have an awesome ass few demons that will protect me with their lives because without me they wouldn't exist.

Cecela: Stay the hell away from her. Or next you will find yourself missing a couple limbs.

Sebastian: She isn't kidding. I'm speaking from experience.

Me: Alois, you are a whory slut.

Alois: WHHAA

Claude: I don't sit in a comer!

Me: Now. You used to. BTW TrancyGirl, my name is Kayra. Now From Ciel Fangirl 3: For Ciel:I love u so much!I even write FF bout Kuro,and draw you! :D I dare u to dress up as Miku Hatsune and sing the i wanna be a cat song xD To Alois:I flippn HATE u!Also i dare u 2 dress up as Rin Kagame and sing along w/Ciel. xD To Ciel:Can i be ur sister?'

Me: YESSSS! You get an 'I hate Alois' badge!

Ciel: Sure you can be my sister. And I will dress, but not sing.

Alois: Same here!

Me: Well…. From Accalia Michaels: SEBASTIAN OYU WILL TALK ABOUT THE EXPERIANCE BECAUSE TRISTAN WON'T TELL ME!'

Sebastian: Ugh. Why does he hate me? It was disgusting.

Me: ASS! YOU MADE TRITAN CRY! Now from death angel shadw kat: ciel :can you call a fucking lawyer and get out of it ?

little Claude: do you like video games?

bard: why don't you like finny?'

Ciel: Fine….

Little Claude: Yeah.

Bard: I said he was a friend.

Me: LOL. Well, from Honeyfern1218: Hello again now I have questions for the demons and their master. Sorry Cecela, Little Claude, and Key this does not include you I will get to you guys next time. It is time for Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, and Claude! Sebastian you would do anything for your master right? If not where would you draw the line? Claude you are the best dancing partner I have had thank you and can we go dancing again.. Also the only thing i have seen that have come close to emotions was a blush can you explain?(and let him explain no interruptions if he can) Ciel do you remember your childhood and if you do would you mind telling us? If not that's okay. Alois if you can wear a long skirt why can you not wear pants! Anyway how close you were to your brother and what was the best moment of your life? Bye till next time guys!'

Sebastian: Yes, I would.

Me: That come's to bite you in the ass in the next chapter of A Neko Is My Friend And Servant.

Claude: Thank you. Well… Uh….

Cecela: *Smirk*

Key: You can do it.

Claude: Well with emotions that means personality and with personality I would become too attached to the s-"

Me: Fuuuuuuuccccck.

Cecela: He couldn't do it without that stupid line that has been said a million times.

Key: Wow.

Me: Don't make fun of him. He does his best. Now Ciel.

Ciel: Some of it. Mostly that fire. I remember Madam Red and Elizabeth, and how we used to play. That's all I really remember.

Alois: A skirt is different than pants! *Pouts*

Me: STUFF IT! WEAR SOME FUCKING PANTS! Oh, sorry about not telling you sooner Grell, you can get out of that ugly yellow thing now.

Grell: Good! It's about time!

Me: Well that's all for now!

Key: And Honeyfern, you should totally ask Cece to talk about some of her life.

Cecela: BITCH!

Me: We have to go before blood is painting the walls.

Ciel: Bye.


	26. Chapter 26

Me: Am I reading this right?

Grell: You are.

Me: Okay. Well, even though it isn't first in order, from Honeyfern1218: Hello. Now it time for Key, Cecela, and little Claude. First Thank you Key for giving me that idea! So Cecela could you tell us about you life and if you don't everyone can you hold her down and get it out of her or Key can you tell me! Key again Thank you for the idea! Now well it seems that you're ok with Alois so I dare you to kiss him if you want to. And now for little Claude what was the best moment in your life so far.? Claude we for me you are the best dancer and I'm fine without knowing why you don't have emotions I was just wondering.. Bye guys till later!'

Cecela: I will tell you a bit, tiny bit. No more than that. All I am willing to say is, that in the best day of my life was ruined because I walked into my mother's bedroom to tell her the wonderful news that I got my job –that I now hate because of the fucking PAPERWORK- and I found her a nice bloody corpse soaking in her own blood on the bed.

Key: I don't think that's enough.

Little Claude: Sorry Honeyfern, but we could have every demon here holding her down they would all end up in a wall.

Sebastian: Or through it.

Cecela: And if you watched the anime, you saw how my father died. I was right on top of that cliff they weren't showing.

Key: Can we get any more out of her?

Sebastian: Doubt it unless you want to end up permanently dead.

Alois: Why don't you explain how you lost your soul?

Cecela: Fuck no.

Me: It is something a few of my friends are curious about.

Cecela: Fine! Grim Reapers are born with souls. Demons are not. When I was oh, 40-ish, I don't remember, it was eaten by another fucking demon. I would have killed him before hand, but thank you for the invention of demonically reinforced chains that can be made by your average demon, I didn't have the chance.

Me: Now, if that wasn't enough, I will see what I can do. Now you redhead little shit, answer the question.

Little Claude: That was new. Well, the best moment of my life has to have been when I passed my exam. It was a good day. Luckily, My mother or father didn't die.

Key: Wow. Well, you're welcome Honeyfern.

Me: Next up, death angel shadw kat: ciel: you call that lawyer yet?

bard: you do know that your in one of the most bigish show for yoaifans right ? i mean Grell is gay and not afraid to show it GO GRELL YOUR ANWSOME never though i say that

finny: my little brother though you where a girl the first time he seen you and i was laughing like the idiot i am XD

kayra: do you like the next chapter of my ask/dare?'

Ciel: Yes I have. He was extremely annoying.

Bard: Hmm.

Grell: YAY! FANS!

Me; You have a million of them.

Finny: He did?

Me: I LOVE your new chapter! It was awesome with the fog horn up against the megaphone. Next we have penelope and isabelle: Hey! Sorry I couldn't talk to you guys lately. I was in a car wreck, and I'm stuck at the house. Sebastian, would you go out with me again? Also, Little Claude, what video games do you like? I love the action/adventure and horror ones.'

Me: I am SO sorry! I have never been in a car wreck, but I think that might have been a good thing because my back was messed up already. Are you okay?

Cecela: I'm sorry Issy.

Sebastian: I will gladly go out with you again.

Little Claude: I like horror, action, drama, I'm not a big fan of adventure except for Overlord, that was fun.

Me: Well, last up we have Accalia Micheals: YOU DID WHAT! *calls Camille* you know what to do.'

Sebastian: Oh shit.

Camille: You ass. *Drags back stage*

Me: Well, bye for now!


	27. Chapter 27

**Pronunciation key for Cecela's name. (Se-se-la)**

Cecela: OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE DIDN'T!

Me: She did! Sadly we have to save that dare for last. And we are celebrating 100 reviews!

Alois: Yippee, fucking, skippy.

Me: I hate you Alois! I'll be so happy when you get locked in that closet with Sebby!

Sebastian: WHAT?

Key: *Starts laughing*

Me: Wow. Apparently angry Sebby is funny. Oh come on Sebby, be a good boy and you will get to look after Daen while I go shopping for school clothes for my daughter.

Sebastian: Fine.

Me: From Ice LunaWolf: Hello everyone!

Ciel, what would you do if you caught Alois making out with Sebastian?

Sebastian, why did you put Ciel in a suitcase in the first episode of Black Butler 2? Couldn't you leave Ciel at the manor?

Undertaker, I dare you to scare the hell out of Ciel!

Cecelia, I dare you to lock Alois and Sebastian together in a closet!'

Ciel: I might kill Alois again, and then Sebastian.

Sebastian: Well, the fact that he was dead and I still had to protect him, so I put him in a suitcase.

Undertaker: I'll try.

Cecela: I have to wait. *Pouts*

Me: Now we have Dusk Maiden: Hi again and thanks for getting rid of Druitt!

Grell, why do you always call Ciel a brat in the anime and manga. And I dare you to kiss Ciel! *evil smile*

Sebastian, are you afraid of Lizzy's mother, Francis? And you can disinfect your master after Grell kisses him.

Alois, I dare you to hit Claude in the face with a frying pan! And I don't mean little Claude! Little Claude is too cute to hurt.

Will, what are your feelings toward Ronald? I'm a WillxRonald fangirl!

Ciel, who's your favorite aunt? Madame Red or Aunt Francis? And why do you have an A talent for getting kidnap? Isn't Sebastian supposed to protect you for getting kidnap? Looks like someone is not doing their job right.

That's all for now. Bye!'

Grell: He has my Bassy and he's an annoying pain in the ass. I will not kiss him!

Sebastian: No I am not. I would disinfect him if he was kissed by that thing.

Alois: Sure. *Hit's Claude in face with frying pan.*

Cecela: I will so kill you again for that.

Little Claude: Hm. I'm too cute to hurt.

Cecela: Lucky you.

William: I'm more of a Grell fan.

Ciel: My favorite aunt is Madame Red. I have no idea why I have a talent for getting kidnaped, yes Sebastian is supposed to protect me.

Me: Nice. Now Accalia Michaels: Hey, it's Tristan! Yes, i stole the computer, but i have a question for grell...

will you go out with me? Sebastian only hurts me :(

I SEND LOVE TO EVERYONE!

your gay angel friend'

Grell: I will gladly go out with a pretty man like you!

Me: Aww… And I thought you figured out you were male…

Cecela, Little Claude, Key: No, Hope.

Me: *Sniff* Well, last review for today, also the 100th is from Honeyfern1218: Hi guys now it question time for Kayra, Finny, and Bard! For Kayra who do you like the best and who do you like the worst and why? For Finny have they got it in to your head that Sebastian use sexy or no if in let me tell you that is a fact a FACT! For Bard what was the best moment in you like and what was the worst? Well see you later! Bye.'

Me: I HATE Alois! Why, he is an asshole! When Claude Killed him, it was the best moment in the entire series of the anime and Manga! I like Grell the best. Why, he can act like an idiot in public without being embarrassed. And he is adorable! And I am answering for Finny, (Sorry!) No we haven't! I swear he has the toughest skull in world! I have even used real Sebby!

Bard: Um… it's normally the same.

Me: BORING ANSWER! Cece, closet time!

Cecela: Hehehe. *Stuffs Alois and Sebastian in a closet then chains it shut.* Good to go. There is no way they are getting out of that.

Me: Well, Adios Amigos!


	28. Chapter 28

Me: So Sebby, how did yesterday with Daen go?

Sebastian: Awesome.

Ciel: Never do it again.

William: Who is Daen exactly?

Me: Well my mother's cat had a litter of kittens and I got to pick one. I picked one that was pure black with one blue eye and one green eye, I liked him, and he liked me. I called him Daen.

William: Right.

Me: Well, first from Tristan: Tristan again.

THANK YOU SDO MUCH GRELL! you just helped my self-esteem :)'

Grell: You're welcome. I'd love to do it again sometime.

Me: Okay… Next from SteampunkElf: Hello to all, it's mah first time questioning! Okay, so if you guys could marry anyone right at this moment, who would it be? And also, since (surprisingly!) I don't believe anyone has asked this yet (and I know you want to!) Ciel and Sebastian: could you kiss each other for fangirl's sake? (Pretty please?)'

Cecela: Grell.

Me: Saw that one coming. Grell!

Grell: Sebastian!

Ciel: Uhh…

Me: Sebby.

Ciel: Fuck you.

William: Grell.

Ronald: Will.

Little Claude: No one. Why? I'm straight and all the women here besides Kayra I'm related to.

Me: Aww.

Sebastian: Ciel. :}

Ciel: *Glares at Sebastian*

Key: No one.

Me: Bitch alert!

Alois: Hmm… Ciel.

Claude: The one person I did somewhat love is dead.

Cecela: Please don't remind me of mom.

Me: The one time Claude loved someone, she ended up dead.

Little Claude: It's sad really.

Sebastian: I will gladly kiss Ciel.

Ciel: SHIT! NO!

Sebastian: *Pulls Ciel into kiss*

Me: Yeah. Well, Honeyfern1218: Hi! Omg I really had the 100th review! Wow. Well now I think I have some dares for you all. William kiss Grell.(I know it is not much of a dare but still) Oh and William in front of everyone. Ciel and Alois spend 5 minutes in a closet alone. Which means no Sebastian and Claude, also you can't call them to help. Ronald wear a lion costume. Undertaker I don't have a dare but could you make me a coffin. Claude I don't have a dare for you either but could we go dancing again. Well that's it bye guys see you later!'

William: *Kisses Grell*

Me: All fangirls and boys are allowed nose bleeds or dying now!

Cecela: LOL. Let me get the chains. *Stuffs Ciel and Alois in closet and chains shut.*

Ronald: *Goes back stage and puts on lion costume.*

Undertaker: I'll get right on that. *Leaves.*

Claude: I would love to go dancing.

Me: *Whispers something to Cecela.*

Cecela:* Nods.*

Me: Well, bye for now!


	29. Chapter 29

Cecela: HOW many times do I have to die to satisfy you?

Me: What, you only got tortured in hell for centuries.

Cecela: :| Fuck you.

Key: You really did that to her Kayra? You are so awesome!

Me: You're next.

Key: Aww…

Me: Suck it up. First from DeliciousKrabKakes: jhjgfddfjnjkll.;lkgdscfghjklktewyhjhn

That, my friend, is what you get when you bang your fist on a keyboard. I have a question for Ciel :D I recently bought a few buttons at Hot Topic (my favorite store...) and I want to ask what you think of them. Here is what they say:

1) I had my soul removed to make room for all of this sarcasm.

2) I'm not anti-social, I just hate you.

3) I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I WAS AIMING FOR YOUR FACE.

4) THINK. It's not illegal, yet.

5) I'm awesome. What's your excuse?

6) TOO EPIC TO FAIL!

Personally, I like the first because of the irony. ;) We should chill sometime and throw rocks at people I don't like. (not enough rocks IN THE WORLD...)'

Me: Oh! I can bash my fist against a keyboard! And can I join in the rock throwing? Love the buttons!

Ciel: They are not bad. And I would enjoy throwing rocks at people.

Cecela: I want to come!

Me: No, you get to stay. You throw glass at enough people already.

Cecela: Sure, ruin my fun.

Me: DEAL WITH IT. Now we have Honeyfern1218: Hey guys! Undertaker Thank you for starting on the coffin. Claude dancing with you is really fun let us do it again sometime. Kayra how was Ceil and Alois with the dare? Oh and I have more dares for you guys. Key I dare you to kiss Alois. Sebastian wear a bathing suit till someone tells you the change clothes. Kayra really you have a new kitten that is so cute. I remember when Imy cat was a kitten. She was so cute! , well bye guy till next time!'

Me: There was some blood, it was rather interesting though.

Ciel: You find the strangest shit interesting.

Me: Hey, Daen science is fun.

Ciel: Proving you cat does have a brain no matter how much your mother says he doesn't is fun?

Me: Yes…

Ciel: By the way, I never want that thing in my house again.

Me: Seb, how much did he destroy.

Sebastian: Oh quite a bit, but he was so cute while doing so.

Me: Okay. Now back to the review. Sebastian, go put on that bathing suit.

Sebastian: Fine. *Goes to put on bathing suit.

Key: Do I have to?

Me, Cecela: YES!

Alois: FUCKING HELL!

Key: F-fine. *Kisses Alois*

Cecela: *Taking pictures.* This ii SO going on Facebook!

Me: Well, good bye for now!


	30. Chapter 30

Me: Before we start on the reviews, I need people to answer a question for me in their next reviews. Since this Questionnaire is getting really long, should I start a second one and attach the link to this one? Now, First from LunaLovegood1997: Heyyo all you Kuro peeps! And the OCs, dur.

Alois: I dare you to sit on Undertaker's lap for the rest of the chapter!

Ciel: I dare you to kiss Alois. In. Front. Of Everyone. Or else- I know where you live!

Grell: You are AWESOME! I don't have any dares for you but will you go shopping with me? Please?

Claude: I've been wondering- are you physically capable of laughter? If so, laugh!

Undertaker: can I have a biscuit?

Sebastian: I don't like you paired with Ciel. CIELOIS FTW!

Will: Do you ever pretend to have paperwork to get out of stuff?

Sorry to anyone I forgot :) Xoxo Luna'

Alois: Sure.

Ciel: Do I have to?

Everyone: YES!

Ciel: F-fine. *Kisses Alois.*

Claude: Yes…

Cecela: It has to be pretty damn funny though. I've tried everything for the last 200 years.

Me: Little Claude can laugh. He's laughing half of the time from the dares and questions.

Sebastian: Okay.

William: No.

Cecela: Trying to escape Grell and Sebastian's wedding.

Little Claude: Yep.

William: Fuck you.

Grell: I would love going shopping with you!

Me: The only people you forgot were me, Cecela, Key and Little Claude. But that's okay. You probably don't know Cecela, Key and Little Claude because they are my custom characters. Now we have Hearts and Diamonds: Hearts: hello! um.. Ciel. Who do you love?

Diamonds: Sebastian, are you pissed you didn't get Ciel's soul? you deserved it

Hearts: that was not nice...

Diamonds: too bad.

Hearts: :/ bye'

Ciel: I like Sebastian.

Cecela: No, that is what you call love, not like.

Sebastian: I am a bit. And thank you Diamonds.

Me: Good. Now we have BelgianBabe: Hello, everyone. Nice to see you!

1. Claude, may I have a hug?

2. Sebastian, I dare you to -beep- and -beep- with Ciel until -beep- -beep- in his -beep- in the closet. .w.

3. Grell, may I braid your hair? :D

Thank you, that's all. *bows*'

Claude: Sure.

Little Claude: *Laughing* She just told Sebastian to- Holy Fucking Shit.

Cecela: That was awesome!

Sebastian: Sure. *Drags Ciel to a closet.*

Grell: Go ahead.

Me: Alright! From one of our best reviewers Honeyfern1218: Hey again. Really blood. Ok I thought it would be worse. And Key sorry if you didn't like it but it was just so cute! Undertaker tell me when you finished the coffin because I really want it. K now it is dare time Alois wear so pants for goodness sakes! If not Claude i want you to force him into them and tape his mouth if you need to so he won't order you to do otherwise! Ciel I dare you to spend so time with a cat or kitten they are so cute! And if you have to take some allergy medicine! Grell i dare you to wear a really puffy dress. And yes I know that's not much a dare for you. Anyway bye till next time!'

Key: Ugh.

Cecela: I posted it all over Facebook!

Undertaker: *Walks in with coffin.* Here it is.

Alois: WHY?

Me: Because she said so! Claude!

Claude: Already on it. *Duct tapes Alois's mouth shut.*

Ciel: Shit.

Cecela: I'm getting the chains. *Gets chains and shoves Ciel in a closet with a cat.*

Grell: *Puts on a really puffy dress.*I don't have the right body shape for most dresses. *Pouts*

Me: Who cares? Your still adorable. Bye for now!


	31. Chapter 31

Me: FUCK YES!

Cecela: Yay!

Grell: What is it?

Me: SACHA IS BACK!

Grell: Yay! Can we go shopping? Celebration for your wonderful return?

Me: Wait a minute Grell. Let me read the review. 'Hi guys I'm back and ready to review again. The reason being my mom got a new laptop and doesn't need this one. This means she doesn't care what happens to this one broken or not she doesn't care. She said I could back on it and if the same thing happens again it's my own fault and my own problem. She could of said it nicer but the point is I can use the laptop again. Okay onto my comments and questions; I can't believe it I'm gone for a couple of weeks and Grell finds a new shopping buddy well I still want to go shopping with you so maybe we can all go, is that okay with you? Oh that reminds me I read the newest chapter of Kuroshitsuji *spoiler* I found it so funny when Ciel tried to look like he didn't know Prince Soma and so in the end Prince Soma lifted him up with one of the elephants trunks. You screamed really loud Ciel so that leads me to ask, are you afraid of heights? Okay now one for Kayra, are you really obsessed with purple and if so I'm totally with you! I LOVE PURPLE! In fact when ever I design my anime character I always want to have purple hair and my OC in my story has purple hair. Purple just goes with everything and is so beautiful because it's like the color of the night sky. Moving on, this is for everyone, do you guys have a favorite song/artist, mine is a tie between Christina Perri and Kelly Clarkson. I have another questions for all of you guys, do you have favorite sport of any kind? I like cheer and I'm actually the mascot and yes it gets really hot in the costume. Actually this week I have cheer camp and tomorrow is my last day and our big performance. But the bad thing is I'm sore all over and can barely get out of bed (legs and shoulders hurt the most). My last comment is that it's totally unfair how Penelope and Isabelle gets to go out on dates with Sebby-kun! Though I hope she's doing okay after what happened and all but still if I knew all I had to do was ask I would of said so first! Watch I'll get my revenge mwhahaha! Sorry mad scientist moment for a sec anyway love you guys and can't wait to review your future chapters. Also did you hear about the blackout happening on ?

-sincerely your still biggest fan Sacha Michaelis

P.S. Hi Hearts, Diamond, and Tristan 3'

Sebastian: I will still date you if you wish it.

Grell: It was only once. So we can go shopping again!

Cecela: I'm still pissed that Kayra gave you that mini skirt we spent hours looking for.

Ciel: I am not afraid of heights!

Sebastian: *Smirks at Ciel*

Ciel: Yeah, yeah fuck you.

Me: I like Christina Aguilera.

Cecela: I like Weird Al Yankovic.

Me: So do I.

Key: Lady Gaga.

Grell: Hmm… Don't know.

Sebastian: I don't really care.

Ciel: I'm not a big fan of music.

William: I don't care.

Ronald: I'm not sure.

Little Claude: Judy Kuhn Colors Of The Wind.

Alois: Kesha Tik Tok.

Me: A.K.A. The slutiest song Kesha has done.

Claude: I don't have one.

Me: Now sports. Soccer!

Cecela: Being a Grim Reaper is a sport, just not one the average human would like.

Grell, Little Claude, Ronald: Agreed!

William: I have no clue.

Sebastian: Softball is fun.

Ciel: Hm. Volleyball.

Key: Soccer.

Alois: Badminton.

Claude: Tennis.

Me: Claude plays Tennis? Oh shit. And yes I LOVE PURPLE!

Cecela: Yes, yes she is.

Me: Well next review. BelgianBabe says: Hello again! Yay, a hug from Claude and Hair-braiding with Grell I can die happy now.

1. So, Sebastian... How was the closet? ;)

2. Ciel, can you even walk. .

3. ALOIS/CLAUDE STRIPPING LAPDANCE THINGY

4. Little Claude, you seem really cool, actually. What do you like to do for fun?

Thank you for answering my questions love to everyone'

Sebastian: Rather fun.

Ciel: Don't remind me.

Tristan: You never loved me!

Me: How did you get here?

Tristan: It's called the front door.

Me: Right.

Ciel: Yes, I can walk.

Cecela: Just not well. *Smirks*

Alois: I would happily if I could in front of an audience that wasn't able to only read T rated stuff.

Little Claude: Well, I enjoy some video games like Overlord, training with my mother is fun, I can't really think of anything else because William constantly has me doing PAPERWORK.

Me: William you asshole! Well next review. From cielizMINE: heyy guys :D i have dares for some people

and i am really perverted and messed

up so prepare yourselves

, i wabt you to go in a closet with sebastian and -beeeeeeeeep- each other

2. ciel, i want you to go shopping with me and try on all the clothes i pick out

3. alois, i want you to french kiss claude( butler

claude) and then go to my friends house and watch her sleep to freak her out

4. little claude, sit on the undertakers lap. thats it'

Me: Who is going in the closet?

Cecela: Ciel I'm assuming.

Ciel: I will go shopping. And do I have to?

Me: YES! Sebastian, operation closet!

Sebastian: *Drags Ciel to closet.*

Alois: Yay! *French kisses Claude*

Little Claude: Fine. I don't really care. *Sits on Undertaker's lap.*

Me: And last up we have Honeyfern: Ga Thank you Undertaker! I love it! Well hi again. First did you get a picture will Alois with pants on. Second Ciel how was it because I hope it wasn't too bad for you because I know how cat allergies feel I have them even though I love cats. And now dare time! William you put on a dress. Oh and Grell could you pick it out for him for me. Also Grell you looked beautiful! Claude I don't have a dare I thought I have a question what is the funniest thing you have seen or did.? Also to Kayra in responds to what you put at the beginning I want you to leave it but I guess that you could have the title then put a 2 after it. Anyway I would like it to continue. Well bye till next time!'

Me: Yes I got pictures! :)

Ciel: It wasn't that bad.

Grell: C'mon! *Drags William away* Thanks for the complement!

William: NO!

Claude: Hm… I have to say it was watching Key learn how to walk. That was a funny sight.

Key: Oh! Thanks!

Cecela: POWNED!

Me: Okay! Thanks! Adios Me Amigos and Amiga's!


	32. Chapter 32

Me: Cecela! FabulousGorgeous Druitt: Hello everyone! You thought you got rid of me, but I have return! There nothing you can do that can keep me and my lovely robin apart! We are destined to be together forever!

I, Lord Druitt, dare myself to sweep my little robin off her feet and take her on the luxurious Royal Caribbean Cruise! *picks Ciel up bridal style* Don't worry about packing, my dear! I bought you a new wardrobe that's already in our room on the ship! *winks*

Dark Raven and Purple Beast, I dare you not to stop me!

Ugly Red Thing with the Chainsaw, I dare you to distract the raven with your love while I make my getaway with my scrumptious little cupcake! HA, I win this time!

Von Voyage!'

Ciel: HELP!

Grell: How dare you call me ugly! I'm in on Ciel saving!

Cecela; One dare I cannot accept. *Brings out wings*

Druitt: Holy crap! She can fly!

Cecela: And throw glass.

Sebastian: *Grabs Ciel.*

Cecela: *Pins Druitt to wall with glass shards. Chains and throws in closet.* You lose. *Sits back down*

Sebastian: Young Master, are you alright?

Ciel: I'm fine. Asshole Druitt! I'm fucking male!

Druitt: *Yells from Closet* No you're not!

Cecela: Just a sec. *Duct tapes Druitt's mouth shut.*

Me: Finally. Now from Ice LunaWolf: Hi again!

Cecelia, how was the closet dare? Did Alois molest Sebastian or did Sebastian beat the living crap out of him?

My sweet baby blue Ciel, I dare you to act like a baby and wear baby clothes!

Sebastian, I dare you to be the daddy and feed Ciel a baby bottle of milk or baby food! Your choice!

Grell, since you wanted a baby so badly you can be Ciel's mommy and treat Ciel like a baby!

Claude, you can be the creepy uncle and make Ciel cry!

Cecelia, you can be the favorite auntie and beat up Claude for making baby Ciel cry then you can spoiled Ciel rotten!

That's all for now! Bye!'

Cecela: Claude is my father! And I hate Ciel!

Grell: Why the brat? I have a son of my own.

Cecela: We do.

Little Claude: Yeah, that happens to be me.

Ciel: I refuse!

Sebastian: Aww. My fun is ruined.

Me: Assholes. Ruining Sebby's fun. Well, now we have Dusk Maiden: Hi guys!

Alois, I dare you to kiss little Claude! (sorry little Claude)

Little Claude, I dare you to slap Alois!

Ciel, I dare you to beat up Alois with your pimp cane! Hehe!

Cecelia, you can beat up Alois to cause I feel like being evil to him!'

Little Claude: The fleas…

Alois: I don't have fleas!

Cecela, Little Claude, Ciel, Me: Yes you do!

Cecela: Just man up and kiss him so I can beat the living shit out of him and you can slap him.

Little Claude: BUT I'M STRAIGHT!

Me: It's only going to happen once.

Little Claude: F-fine. *Kisses Alois.*

Alois: Nothing like being kissed by a sexy red head in the evening.

Little Claude: *Slaps Alois*

Ciel: *Beats Alois with cane.*

Cecela: I promise I'll be gentle. *Picks up Alois and slaps him several times over.*

Me: Alois lovers, look away. Alois haters please do watch with full attention. Now from Honeyfern: Hey again. If you have picture can you give me some? Claude you really play tennis? And if you do you want to be my tennis partner because I was looking for one because I have no one to play with. Grell how did the dress thing go? And if you took pictures can you sent me them to? Also yay Sacha back! I'm so sorry your mom was so mean it was not your fault at all! Ok now in is time for questions for you guys and dare! 1 where is prince soma? If you can find him I have some questions for him... First do you still act like a brat. Second if the first question is not then when did you get over that. And lastly where do you get a elephant because they're cool! Next Sebastian 1 I dare you to kiss Alois and 2 when did you start to like cats? And Grell of course your beautiful who would say otherwise expect people who envy you! Well by till next time'

Me: I don't personally have one. I'll get it though.

Claude: I do play Tennis. Let's play later.

Grell: It was fun!

Me: I'm sure Sacha is thanking you. :) And I will get Soma here if I have to drag him along by the scruff of the neck.

Sebastian: I WILL NOT kiss that fucking pervert! And I've always liked cats.

Grell: Thanks!

Me: Well, Adios!


	33. Chapter 33

Me: Hi peoples!

Cecela: Yes, yes, Hi.

Me: Well first up we have Honeyfern: That's ok Sebastian I was just trying to think of a dare. Also Claude Thank you for playing tennis with me like dancing you are really good! Oh and Kayra Thank you for getting Soma! Now question/dare time. Ciel do you dislike prince Soma and if you do why? William do you hate me now because I made you wear a dress...well it doesn't matter because I dare you to take anyone and dress them up the way you want.! Oh and Sebastian, Claude, Cecela can you kill the Druitt! Please because I will destroy him worst then you will! Anyway bye till next time!'

Ciel: I do dislike him. Soma is an annoying brat.

Soma: I am not!

Cecela: Oh yes you are. And you constantly smell like nasty perfume.

Soma: Oh shut up!

Cecela: Can't make me.

Me: ENOUGH CHILDREN!

William: Fine.

Cecela: Don't fucking touch me or you will lose every limb in a very slow painful way.

Sebastian: Thank god. We will get to killing him later.

Me: Good. Now we have Sparkly Butlerz: Hello people! Anyways now for the questions and dares *insert evil laugh*

Q. Undertaker what made you such a legend?

Q. Alois why do you always wear shorts all the time?

Dares

1) I dare sebastian and claude to do some fan service while key tapes the whole thing or either sebastian and claude wear mini skirts and tank tops and dance to "i'm sexy and i know it by lmfao" Key also video tapes this to

2) I dare Ciel and Alois to dress up in pretty pink frilly dresses and play tea party while Cecela video tapes the whole thing or Ciel and Alois lap dance for everyone in the room and Cecela still video tapes the lap dance.

3) I dare Key to dance a lap dance for druitt or dance a lap dance for Alois

Thats all for now enjoy people!

Ps. for the video taped parts the videos shall be posted online.'

Key: You have no choice. Fan service!

Claude: Why do you hate me?

Key: Because I do.

Ciel: The tea party would be less embarrassing…

Key: I will not lap dance for Druitt, I'll get the lap dance somewhere in my tape.

Cecela: Key has a crush! Key has a crush!

Key: Fuck you Cecela!

Me: Now Sacha: I would totally love to go shopping with you Grell just call me anytime, kay ;) Ciel the first step in getting over your fears is admitting to them so you should just accept the fact your scared of heights and then step by step get over it. My friends mom is a therapist so I'll give your her number and you can set up a session and figure out what caused this fear. Just Kidding Of Course! LOL

Just teasing you Ciel your just so cute when i look at you I have the biggest urge to tease you well more like bully but not like give me your lunch money way more like make your life miserable. Anyway enough with my sadist intentions onto my questions,

is Prince Soma here by any chance I have a questions for him if so, how did you manage to sample all those curries Sebastian made?

Oh do any of you guys have stuffed animals I bet you do Ciel but there's no way you'll tell everyone, am i right?

Out of curiosity, how many languages do you speak Sebastian? (I wanna learn french I think it's such a romantic language)

Kayra are you any good in math? and what's your favorite school subject?

Claude where did you learn to tap dance?

Cecela and Key do you guys like McDonald's? (I know random question)

Tristan do own that cosplay cow Sebastian plushie doll?

Hearts and Diamond do you like cats and dogs?

Little Claude do you like Black Ops and which do you like better Xbox 360 or PS3?

Grell how did you change your hair color from brown to red with just a comb?

Will do you enjoy giving out paper work or do you enjoy others misery?

Ronald do you consider yourself a playboy?'

Soma: It was… difficult.

Me: I have Twiddles! I got him the day I was born.

Ciel: Not telling.

Claude: I don't remember where I learned. It was years ago.

Sebastian: Several.

Me: I'm awesome with math! I was called math wiz through school! My favorite subjects are Art and Math.

Cecela: Um…

Key:…

Cecela: I can't say I do, and I can't say I don't. You see, demons can't taste human food, coffee is the only thing we can taste. I think it's the whole no soul thing.

Tristan: Yes I do!

Me: Well, Hearts and Diamonds are reviewers… Shit. I put that in wrong! It's okay Sacha, I'm sure the next time they review they can answer.

Little Claude: I liked Black Ops 1. Two was crap. And I like Xbox360.

Grell: It's a Grim Reaper ability like demons change their form.

Cecela: Grim Reapers just need tools to do so.

Ronald: Not really.

Me: Okay. That's all for today!


	34. Chapter 34

Sebastian: YOU DID WHAT?

Me: Well, a lot of people like Sebastian x Claude so… *Nervous smile*

Sebastian: YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Me: OH SHUT UP! WE HAVE REVIEWS YOU KNOW! From Rayella Forever: Well I just wanted to say that I love this story and I have a dare for Sebastian: can you please drag Ciel into the closet and do something to him that will be entertaining and for Kayra: I dare you to kiss Little Claude and I love purple too :) and for Grell: I want you to kiss Sebastian and he can disinfect himself afterward for everyone else do what you want because you deserve some fun and Undertaker can you please make me a coffin I would really appreciate it and that's all for now thanks :)"

Sebastian: Certainly. *Drags Ciel to closet.*

Me: YAY!

Little Claude: Well, I'm not related to her. *Kisses me.*

Grell: When he gets out of the closet.

Undertaker: Sure.

Me: Now from shelbyxphantomhive: ok i gotz some dares

Alois: you have to spend an entire day with the man that molested you as a child OR you have to go to my friends house and wake her up at one in the morning. but be careful because she sleeps with a gun under her pillow.

Ciel: you have to dress up as a bunny ( the sexy kind) and sit on Claude's lap. OR spend a day in a room full of cats with Key after she's eaten at least a pound if sugar."

Key: On the sugar part, you're fucked. No matter how much sugar I have, it will do jack shit.

Cecela: True. Being even part demon sucks. :(

Alois: I'll go wake her up.

Ciel: *Comes out of closet dazed.* Wha?

Me: YAY! BUNNIES!

Ciel: Oh shit.

Me: *Dresses Ciel up and places on Claude's lap.* Hehehe. *Ahem* Well, next we have penelope and isabelle: Hey I'm back baby! Something for Kayra, who is now a good friend of mine, would you mind telling my "competition" that Sebastian doesn't belong to any person(besides Ciel). I don't wish to fight, but if I must then I will. 2nd, I love purple too! What kind of person would you hang out with and what kind would you feel like killing? Sebastian, maybe you can take both of us on a date so we get the awkwardness out of the way. Cecela and Kayra, I LOVE WEIRD AL! I just do! Cecela is officially on my friends list! And Undertaker, can you make me a coffin?

Luvers you all

Isabelle"

Me: I'll make you and Sacha a deal. One night you go out with Little Claude Issy, and Sacha goes out with Sebby. Then you switch so Sacha goes out with Little Claude and you get Sebby. How does that sound? And I would kill a lot of people. I would like to hang out with people like you, Sacha, Honeyfern, uhh… and a bunch of other people.

Cecela: Adding me to your friends list might not have been a good idea…

Key: You are going to get dragged into some strange shit.

Undertaker: Coffin coming up.

Me: WEIRD AL IS FUCKING AWESOME!

Sebastian: Ciel is someone I like to hang out with. Claude and the little Blonde basterd on the other hand… NEED TO DIE!

Cecela: YOU ALREADY KILLED THEM!

Sebastian: Oh yeah…

Alois: I am not a Basterd!

Me: You Alois = HATED!

Alois: WHHHHAAAA!

Me: Shut up. Now is Honeyfern!: Hey again! Yay I'm not the only one who asked prince Soma something anyway... Did you kill the Druitt. Please say you did because I think he is very annoying and stupid and I believe Ciel will agree! Now on to questions and dares for you guys! Well I have a really big dare which includes everyone.. go sky diving! Oh and William how the dress up go? Next a big group question again for everyone! If someone you loved died in this room how would it affect you and why? Well till next time and Claude can we go dancing again? Bye!"

Cecela: Druitt is very, very dead.

Little Claude: He was literally shredded.

Ciel: Yes, yes he is.

Sebastian: That sounds fun.

Everyone but Alois: Okay.

Me: Alois you chicken!

Alois: What? I'm scared of jumping off a cliff!

Me: Chicken. Well, Adios for now!

Sebastian: YOU ARE DEAD KAYRA! DEAD!

Little Claude: We have to go now. Remember to review!


	35. Chapter 35

Cecela: You are fucking doing what?

Me: Writing a story about your past for the world to see….

Cecela: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? OR DO YOU JUST HAVE A DEATH WISH?

Me: Both really. Well shut, we have reviews. From MasktheMoney18: Nice chapter.'

Me: Aww! Thanks! He likes chapter two!

Ciel: That was forever ago…

Me: Oh stuff it you little brat! Oh, hey! Sacha! Here is what she has to say: Nice solution Kayra and Issy (can I call you that?) I never considered you an enemy at all I was just playing' around. If you were my real rival then things would of gone wayyy differently. I always considered you a friend :) Plus now we have a dating system arranged we should hang out more and how are you after the car wreck you went through. Now onto my questions;

Ciel have you ever worked in your entire life? and don't you dare say "It's because I am Ciel Phantomhive blah blah" because even though when I was in London, England (born and raised in London, England btw) and my family had quite some money and could afford servants my mom made sure I cleaned, did laundry, and learn how to cook (she's a pastry chef) and I was only about 5 or 6 years old.

Anyway...Undertaker do you have a favorite food?

Last question but certainly NOT the least...where do you want to meet up for our date Sebby!

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis'

Me: You have been cooking since you were five? Hey that's not much older than when I learned! I was three.

Ciel: Does solving cases for the Queen count?

Everyone: NO!

Ciel: Shit, then no I haven't.

Undertaker: Not really.

Sebastian: Hmm… Will here work for you and Madame Isabelle?

Little Claude: Eh. Fuck it. I'll be here too.

Grell: Why do they get Sebby? They are almost as bad as Ciel!

Me: Grell, in my fics where you are bi (I haven't posted any yet :( ) you get Cece.

Grell: What? Why?

Me: Cause I can. Now from Honeyfern: Well hello guy how was the dare? Also Alois did you jump? If you didn't I dare you to now you have to do it so get Claude to take you or something... Undertaker it seems like you have a business now living people with your coffins. By the way love me coffin it's perfect! Sebastian you seemed mad at the beginning of the last chapter with the Sebastian X Claude thing well have you seen what other have written? Well I have another group dare. As a group go swimming with the sharks! And I also love the colour purple! Well bye and have good time with the sharks!'

Alois: NO!

Claude: It looks like I have some pushing to do.

Cecela: I'm so going to be there for this simply for the laughs! It was fun sky diving!

Little Claude: Yeah. It was.

Sebastian: I fucking HATE Claude!

Me: True! He does!

Cecela: You killed him once, can you stop being such a bitch about hating him now?

Sebastian: NO!

Me: And we will all go swimming with sharks!

Alois: Why?

Me: You chicken! Sharks are practically harmless if you don't bleed in the water or attack them! They might be kinda curious and stare at you creepily but other than that, they are cool.

Alois: F-Fine.

Me: Good. Now from Starrysnow: Does Sebastian ever spank or punish Ciel'

Sebastian: Hehe. I do, but what I do is not T rated.

Key: Oh wow.

Me: Right…. Well Adios!


	36. Chapter 36

Me: Hehehe.

Cecela: You have FINALLY got to the part where I met Grell? Only just now? It's chapter four! It should have been sooner!

Me: No! And, WTF. I thought you had a problem with this story…

Cecela: Well, your friends are constantly nagging and it was rather annoying so yeah.

Me: Right….. Well! Here we have Issy! 'Hey guys! Sacha, I thank you for the peace. Here would be fine with me as long as Sacha's cool with it. Btw Sacha you can call me Issy if you want. Ok, little Claude- We should play black ops sometime. Cecela- I don't care if you think me adding you to my friend list is a bad thing because I think it's a great idea. Undertaker- how's the coffin coming? Ciel, I dare you to go shopping with Sebastian and let him pick out things. Can anyone tell me how the human/demon bind thing works? Well, that's all I got for now.

Luvers you all,

Isabelle'

Little Claude: Sure. And we have that date today…

Me: Oh deal with it! Be a man!

Ciel: He is incapable. He is Grell's child.

Me: Far too true.

Cecela: You little shit!

Key: *Smirk*

Cecela: And I guess it is. Just be prepared to be drug into some strange shit.

Me: On that topic, Issy, is It okay (Because this is a story about Cecela and her friends) that I put you in my story? I'll send you each chapter that has you in it so that you can check it and stuff! Pleeeeease?

Undertaker: *Drags in coffin* Here it is.

Me: And for this next part, I will give it to Cecela unless Sebastian wants to explain it.

Sebastian: It is complicated and I think Cecela would know more than even I would.

Cecela: *Smirk* Well, it really is simple. Have you ever played video games where you have to collect a bunch of summon sprits and they are bound to you for the whole game? That is basically it. Person summons the demon, an agreement is made for the demon will serve the human until their life ends (When goal is achieved.) demon takes soul and leaves. In video games the summon sprit isn't going to eat your soul, they are with you until you die, it is the same with demons, but we end the person's life when their goal is met. Humans are prey. End of story.

Me: *Clapping* Good job Cece! Good Job!

Cecela: Thank you.

Me: Well, next we have shelbyxphantomhive: more darez

i want Sebastian to have a make out session with Claude or a make out session with Alois

and undertaker can you make me a coffin

Ciel since you enjoyed Claude so much in my last dare you have to wear a sexy maid costume or watch my kitten for me while I go on vacation the 8-15 of July. ( not kidding i need a baby cat sitter...)'

Sebastian: Dear god. NO!

Ciel: Kitten! I will take kitten over Claude!

Me: Right. Now is Honeyfern: How were the sharks Alois? Have fun. Also Claude you got him to go sky diving right? If you did good. Anyway hello guys! I have another group dare for you I dare all of you to go on a date with the person you hate the most! By the way Sebastian this dare was kinda inspired by you because of you hate for Claude. Which I don't get by the way... Oh and Claude after the group dare can we go on a date? *blushes* well by till next time!'

Claude: Yes I did.

Alois: Scary.

Me: FUN!

Cecela: No, I hate most people equally is it isn't possible.

Key: I hate everyone.

Sebastian: NO!

Ciel: Why in fuck…?

Alois: … … … …

Claude: Really, I can't…

Little Claude: NO! Because I hate my aunt the most and I AM NOT going on a date with her!

Grell: No! Not Ciel! I still haven't got that day with Sebastian you little Brat!

William: I would be stuck with Grell… Dear god….

Ronald: I don't know….

Claude: I would love to date you. That is the first time I have been asked that. *Smiles*

Me: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IS HE SMILING? GET THE CAMRA! *Takes multiple pictures.*

Cecela: O.O Damn.

Me: Wow. Now is… YES! death angel shadw kat!: hi again i'm so srry i have not review in sooooo long but life wass in my way and i had a panic attack Friday can you forgive me plz , finny: yes my brother thought you where a girl

bard: what do you mean hhmm i just pointed that mush of the fan fiction story's people do for this anime is for yaoi-fans i mean really look it up and you'll see it so are you sure you're not gay ?

Ciel: how's it going with the lawyer?

Grell: srry about forgetting you in the closet ; but i needed to do something's

Kayra: I'm going to try and get the dare you gave me done but if it i can't do it i will try again and again

Ciel: i can see a lot of reason to not like cats me I'm scared of them'

Ciel: Well, I don't so much as hate them, as I am allergic. And the lawyer is going fine.

Finny: Wow.

Bard: No I am not gay.

Grell: That is okay.

Me: Okay! Thanks!

Me: Now is Sacha! 'Perfect! I'm already ready for our date and I'm super excited :)

Grell don't be mad at me I still wanna be best friends and go shopping together like good old times!

I knew it, Ciel hasn't done any real work well luckily for you my mom has a friend who loves to put people to work at the ranch she owns (unfortunately for me when I go up she makes me work till exhaustion) so you should come up with me and experience some real work like feeding her horses, feeding her dog, tidying up her cabin/house, cooking breakfast, lunch, dinner, and doing the laundry! Sounds like so much fun, right?

Kayra you learned to cook at three? My mom wouldn't let me because I'm kinda of what you would call an "accident pro" so yeah but now I'm less clumsy and I make splendid dishes!

No favorite food Undertaker what a shame I was hoping that I could make your favorite dish for you.

Claude and Sebastian what's is your favorite dish to make for your young masters.

Alois have your read or watched Vampire Knight? If you have you and Aidou Hanabusa a lot like and kinda look alike too.

Now for everyone! I dare you all to travel to Hellsing (vampire anime show) and go to Alucard's chamber :)

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis 3 Love ya'll'

Ciel: Shit.

Me: Yes I did. :) It was fun! And I lived on a ranch since I was seven. I kid you not. Every morning I got up, feed chickens, turkeys, quail, Pheasants, goats, my 6 cats and at least ten strays, and our four dogs. At eleven we moved and got four horses, three cows and two bulls, and eight pigs. We also added a large garden that I had to water twice a day. During summer I had to re-water ALL of the animal three times a day! Along with making breakfast and dinner at least three times a week (Mom hopped I would become a world class chef because her complicated curry recipe was easy and I added to it. :|) doing laundry AND cleaning the house four times a week! It was rather fun most of the time because I was home schooled and I got to play with animals. I had an Old English bantam hen that would sit on my shoulder like a parrot!

Claude: Fish and Chips.

Sebastian: Éclair.

Alois: I have. I find the fact that he looks like me creepy.

Me: We will happily except!

Ciel: Fuck. Why do you except things like this?

Me: Cause they are fun! Well, Adios mis Amigos!


	37. Chapter 37

Me: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Shit!

Cecela; What now? You're using our swearing limit!

Me: People are abusing Claude!

Cecela: O.O With what?

Me: Lead pipes!

Cecela: I will not allow this to happen! Oh hey, she hit Alois!

Alois: It hurt like hell. *Rubs head*

Me: Abusing Claude… How could she?

Cecela: I don't know, but it happens again, I will send her to hell for setting eyes on my father!

Me: Hey, calm down for a minute Cece, we haven't even gotten to that review yet. russia-the-second: the 143 comment is mine... i forgot to sign in, somebody you used to know is my sister Alias for comments... sorry! ;

-somebody you used to know/russia-the-second'

Me: That Is okay. So this review next is yours or your sisters? This one: someone you knew: hello there! -pulls out demonically reinforced lead pipe-you people probs already been asked this a thousand times but why do you people hate each other so much D: make love not hate (plus a few acceptions...)! also can someone also explain how my friend can dub me Claude and William! It doesn't compute in my head... oh and I've always wanted to do this... -smacks Alois with my lead pipe into next chapter-try to do anything Claude and your next... -glares at Claude - anyways, a few dares from yours truly... 1)Sebastian pimpslap Claude into next week. 2) Ceil sit on the Undertakers lap until the next chapter. 3) Claude pimpsmack Key and let her do what ever she wants to you without protest... thats pretty much it... oh everyone can change it their normal clothes if they want to. btw do NOT try making curry buns... it doesn't come out well... (I'm still trying to get batter out of my hair... D:) bye!

-someone you used to know'

Cecela: SON OF A BITCH! TOUCH MY FATHER AND YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!

Me: Cecela. Calm down. I know you still hate Sebastian for killing Claude and she is threating to hurt him, but hey, if she does, you can kill her, okay?

Cecela: *Sigh* Fine.

Me: Claude! Go and get Alois!

Claude: Okay… *Goes to get Alois*

Cecela: *Catches lead pipe.* Not so fast. And what demon did you get to reinforce this?

Key: *Innocent whistle*

Everyone: KEY!

Key: What? It was fun!

Me: Okay, now to explain the word PIMP and what a PIMP is to EVERYONE. Pimps are the people in charge of prostitutes! That is what a pimp is!

Little Claude: Sebastian, touch me, and you are dead.

Sebastian: Aww. I'm assuming the same for Claude?

Cecela: *Nods*

Little Claude: Hmm… No, Even though I get to hit my aunt, no. I will not accept.

Claude: Am not hitting my daughter even though she needs it.

Kay: Shit! My fun is ruined.

Me: WTF. O.O … Next is Lunalovesciel: Ok this is for Alois what's with your off and on emotions first your happy (the insane kinda happy) then your Hating on people like really? What's the hell is with that I mean really plus the booty shorts are really weird not creepy weird just weird! by the way I LOVE you all especially you Ciel except Grell you kinda get on my nerves when you try taking Sebastian away from Ciel!:( lol well sorry my things freakin long no hating!'

Grell: B-but… My Sebby… *Tears well up in eyes*

Cecela: Take that back! You made him cry!

Me: Poor Grellie!

William: Baby.

Cecela: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

William: Nothing…

Cecela: YOU ARE SO DEAD WILLIAM T. SPEARS! DEAD!

Key: LOL.

Alois: It Is just who I am.

Ciel: Thank you.

Me: Shh. It's okay Grell. I will slap her later, or at least yell at her. Maybe Sacha's review will help.

Grell: O-okay.

Me: From Sacha: Wow you've done a lot with ranches Kayra would of never guessed. Yeah I'm different form the other kids at my school because their moms do everything for them like clean, pack their lunches, laundry, and etc. Probably because they have house moms and a dad. Unfortunately though my dad stayed behind when my mom left to America.(Don't have much memories of him because we left when I was 5 but have the necklace he gave me before my departure) So my mom has to work all the time and so me and my sis clean the place and if so cook ourselves something to eat but I don't mind because I know my mom is trying her best at work so I should too. Which is why I can gladly say I'm a A student and have been chosen student of the month two years in a row striving for my third this year :) Well enough of my boring past onto my comments/questions

I love fish and chips, éclairs are okay but they're too creamy for my taste well at least the way my mom makes them.

Claude and Sebastian do you guys change your uniforms or just wear the same one also do you guys take showers?

Ciel and Alois what is your favorite dish to eat? (see what I did there :) )

Kayra do you have OCD? I do like a big time it really is annoying because it's related to organizing and cleaning stuff and I'm lazy so this isn't a combo as you can see

Grell what would you do if you met a vampire? (and he was like totally smoking hot like Zero Kiryuu)

How would all of you guys feel if I invited you guys to come with me to Disney World in Orlando, Florida? We would stay in my half-sisters dads house and would say there for about 2-3 days. We could ride roller coasters. eat sweets, and play lots of games. Sounds like fun what do all of you say?

Till next time my fellow Kuroshitsuji cast *smiles brightly*

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis'

Me: Don't let being an actress fool you. ;D And yes, I do have OCD. I think I was a bit more fortunate with it though, I am and EXTREME neat freak! Really, Cylaene sometimes gets annoyed when I randomly dust of the TV while she is watching it. I can't help myself. -_-*

Sebastian: We do shower and change our uniforms. It would be un-sanitary if we did not.

Me: *Face-palm* Can you cut with the formal butler crap for one chapter? Please?

Sebastian: No.

Me: -_-#

Ciel: Éclair.

Alois: Fish and chips.

Ciel: Yes we see what you did. Good one. -_-#

Grell: I don't know! He would just be too cute!

Me: Grell for you everyone! Right there! And we would all love to go to Disney World! My father promised to take me there when I was ten, guess what he never did?

Cecela: Yeah but you dad is a prick.

Me: I'm happy he lives in Washington and I live in BC Canada. Well Next is Ice LunaWolf: Hi again!

I dare Ciel an Alois to swap butlers for two chapters!

Sebastian, I heard that demons are genderless so are you and Claude genderless?

I dare Cecela to dye Grell's hair purple!

I dare Undertaker to bury Key alive!

I dare Will to be little Claude's slave for two chapters!

That's all for now! Bye!'

Ciel: NO! I will not deal with that freak butler!

Alois: Aww! I was looking forward to Sebastian as my butler!

Sebastian: No, we are male. Demons have genders, despite rumors.

Cecela: Kinda like me and Key are female.

Little Claude: And I am male.

Cecela: And later, I will dye Grell's hair purple! Next chapter he will have purple hair!

Grell: But I like it red!

Cecela: it's not permanent dipshit.

Grell: Oh.

Undertaker: Hehehe. Happily.

William: Shit.

Little Claude: Ha! NO PAPERWORK FOR TWO CHAPTERS!

Me: Hehehe…

Everyone: And Kayra is going to write a story about it.

Me: How did you know? Why do you all know me so well!

Little Claude: And I'm going to be gay for that story aren't I?

Me: Yep.

Little Claude: *Curses in foreign language.*

Me: DEAL WITH IT! Oh Hey! A review from Honeyfern: Ga really Claude*blushes really deeply and runs to hug Claude* First I would like to point out that he has emotions which you did not think he had. So ha. Second did the last dare happen or do everyone complain about it and not go through with it? Third Sacha ya I did see that and Alois I agree with you it is creepy. Four I have another group dare! I dare all of you to choose and outfit that the person you like will have to ware and it can be what ever you want but keep it teen rated. Fifth an group question what was the most worst thing you have ever done. Well bye and Claude I how we can go on a date again*hugs Claude then leaves*'

Cecela: Well he has been hiding them for all fucking eternity! How in hell were we supposed to know he had them?

Sebastian: She is right there. I have known him for as long as I can remember and he didn't show any sign of emotions.

Me: Maybe he should become an actor…

Claude: *Raises eyebrow*

Me: And no one went through with that dare. Sorry. But we will take this one! Grell it is!

Cecela: Oh hey, we can choose his outfit together!

Me: Yeah!

Grell: Bloody Hell.

Me: The worst thing I have ever done… Hmm… I have to say it was screwed up my chance to be Dawn in Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Now Michelle Trachtenberg was suggested By Sarah Michelle Gellar (Buffy), I still had my chance but I screwed up. (I don't like talking about it. I was the chance of a lifetime. :( )

Cecela: Met William.

William: Hey!

Sebastian:…

Ciel:…

Grell:…

Alois:…

Claude: Um…

Me: everyone drawing a blank? Okay then I guess that wraps it up for this chapter. Adios mis Amigos!


	38. Chapter 38

Me: Welcome everyone! Sorry if I am a bit moody today. I don't mean to be. It is just the fact that I am-

Cecela: Pregnant. Again.

Me: Thanks Cece. *Glares at Cecela.*

Cecela: Eh.

Me: Well our first review today is from death angel shadw kat: sorry for not reviewing again my week has been fucked up and it not over yet *sigh*

anyway to the dares

William: I thought you love Grell

Grell: i love your chainsaw want to go on a killing spin and then go shopping? Maybe we be killing hellcatz'

Me: That's okay kat, I haven't updated this in a week or so. -_-

Cecela: No, you have been busy updating other stories and dealing with pregnancy hormones.

Me: Fuck you Cecela.

Cecela: I'm only stating the truth.

William: Well… It's complicated.

Grell: I would love to!

Me: Now we have russia-the-second: that was my sister! I AM SO SORRY! my sister is a mini angela... (no offense Key)! anyways i hope alois isnt mortally injured, blah blah blah, and whatever. also my review was going to be that i love the kuro cast! but i would like to thank you for killing druitt... he was a (insert words that arent aprropritate for a T-rated story here).

thanks and sorry again! russia the second'

Key: Yeah I got thourghly beat with that lead pipe for reinforcing it for her.

Alois: You needed it.

Me: And sadly Alois isn't mortally injured. -_-

Cecela: I still hate you and especially because of what happened in Kayra's A Neko Is My Friend And Servant story. Grrr.

Me: DEAL WITH IT. And I can guess what words you mean. And thank you for liking the cast.

Sebastian: We appreciate it.

Me: Now we have a reviewer that will make Claude's day, not Little Claude's though. Honeyfern: *runs in and hugs Claude* Hello how did choosing clothing go for everyone? Also how do you like them and yes Grell this is towards you. Well first I would like to point out to everyone Claude does have emotions and if you look really really really really really closely you can see them again really closely. Second a group question what is the best thing you have ever done? Third Ciel is your birthday really on December 14th? Because if it is then your birthday is 4 days before mine! Forth another group dare which is, ride a shopping cart into the sidewalk, with the person you like the most sitting in it, and film it... well have fun with that... Fifth Claude can we go on another date... *blushes and runs out without forgetting to hug Claude again* Also if anyone hurt Claude I will find you and hunt you down... well bye!'

Me: Fun! Really Fun!

Cecela: Yup.

Grell: I still hate my hair being purple.

Cecela: It will wash out dipshit.

Claude: *Smirks*

Little Claude: Wow.

Me: The best thing I have ever done… I can't think of anything really.

Cecela: My life has been hell anyway so yeah.

Claude: Met you Honeyfern.

Me: Oh shit, Claude are you TRYING to kill her? Coma inducing statement right there!

Cecela: Eh. Maybe.

Little Claude: Dunno.

William: ….

Ronald: Really, I am drawing a blank.

Undertaker: I retired.

Me: And we will gladly accept the dare!

Cecela: *Face palms and shakes head* If you want to give your child mental trauma before it is even born, be my guest.

Me: It shouldn't be too bad. I am only a month pregnant.

Cecela: *Hits head against desk.* You really are hopeless.

Me: I am allowed to have fun!

Cecela: I wasn't and you were writing the fan fiction that made my entire pregnancy happen!

Me: Because your opinion of fun is warped.

Cecela: Oi vey. Well, bye folks.


	39. Chapter 39

Me: Hi People! For those of you who were curious, my baby is a girl! And thank you Honeyfern for helping me come up with a name! She will be named Caela! (Pronounced Kay-li-a)

Cecela: Yeah. Thank you Honeyfern, I don't have to hit my head against the wall anymore.

Me: Yeah, yeah. You enjoyed it admit it.

Cecela: I kinda did actually.

Key: Freak of the year award goes to –

Me: You shut the fuck up!

Key: *Sigh* FINE.

Me: Now our fist review is from Key Cecela ? WTF. Well anyway, here is the review: Who the hell are they? e.e They were not in the anime! e.e'

Key: I would like to say ONE thing to that. Are you really READING this or are you just skimming through and paying NO attention? We are Kayra's custom characters. Just because we weren't in the anime doesn't mean she can't have us in her stories.

Me: Well she said one thing that was true but that was a bit rude Key…

Cecela: I have to admit to my sister being correct for once in her life. We are Kayra's custom characters. When she started writing fan fiction at the age of 11 we were created. She has had us in almost every one of her stories in one form or another. We are both daughters of Claude Faustus, who you should all know well, and of Keyanna Opasim who was our mother and possibly the ONLY grim reaper female besides me. Key is more demon than I am so the Grim Reapers have nothing to do with her.

Little Claude: And you are probably wondering who the hell I am as well. I am Cecela and Grell's son. They were both drunk… yeah.

Me: Good explanation. So I hope that was a good enough answer for you. Now is from someone who is sane (Well, I am fairly sure she is…) and is paying attention to the story, HoneyFern! : *runs to beside Claude and hugs him* well hello everyone and as you can see i am not is a coma though i believe i did come close to one though... well Claude really do you really mean that! because if you did oh my god thank you that just made my day!. also Kayra that is amazing to hear! also i hope the baby guess you joy! well all i have now are question and dares for you. question time again for everyone. what is the sweetest thing someone has done for you in the hole world! and dare time again for everyone. everyone go bungee jumping.(well everyone but Kayra we don't want you getting hurt now ok) well i guess that is it for me. bye till next time*waves to everyone and hugs Claude again and runs out*'

Claude: I meant it, just as I do now.

Me: *Hits head against desk.* And I thought I knew this guy.

Cecela: So did I.

Me: Well… I honestly don't know.

Cecela: Uh… Hm…

Key: DO NOT make me think of something on that topic or you will regret hearing what it was.

Cecela: Oh yes, THAT. I still fucking hate you for that.

Ciel: You hate her anyway.

Cecela: True.

Sebastian: *Grins evilly* You don't want to know. *Glances at Ciel*

Ciel: I second that.

Ronald: *Clears throat*

William: *Blushes deeply and looks at floor.*

Grell: Aww Will! You consider that the sweetest thing someone has ever done?

William: Shut the fuck up Sutcliff.

Grell: So cruel and cold…

Me: And Honeyfern, I am writing down every dare you give me for the next 7 and a half months so I can do them later! And everyone else can go bungee jumping, I will just watch!

Ciel: Greeeeeat.

Me: And now we have Sacha! : Congratulations on your pregnancy! I wonder boy or girl? This stuff gets me so excited, though I kinda prefer baby animals but I love human babies too!

Oh Grell would you like to go to the mall with me again? I just saw that Victoria Secret is having a sale and they have to die for clothing there. Also I know a great website we can go to order all the Sebastian and Will plushies, mugs, pillows, and etc. Sound like fun or what!

Hey Undertaker would you mind if I came to your store so you could teach me some basics on surgery and how you patch up your patients? Oh do I love a good dissection!

And your right Honeyfern Claude does have emotions if you look really closely. And awww nice line Claude saying your best moment was when you met Honeyfern! So sweet :D

Ciel what would you do if Lizzie came to your manor with a new fiancee? would you get jelly ;) Sebastian have you ever had a girl master?

A dare for everyone! Everyone must learn how to shuffle, trust me it's harder than it looks and I had to do it in our school mascot outfit. Not the easiest thing but I managed.'

Grell: Yay! Shopping with Sacha!

Undertaker: Hehehe… Of course!

Ciel: No, I wouldn't. I would have that squealing bitch out of my manor.

Sebastian: Several of them.

Me: And I am writing down all of Sacha's dares too! Well, that wraps it up for today! Bye folks!


	40. Chapter 40

Me: Hi People!

Cecela: If you ever need to run and hide during this, feel free. She is overly perky and has already given me a headache.

Me: HEY!

Grell: I actually kinda like it.

Ciel: WTF

Me: What the hell…..?

Ronald: He DID NOT just say that did he?

Me: Oh no, he did. Well! On to the Reviews! First from russia-the-second: hello again! Key, i feel no pity for you. you kinda scare me -_-; anyways i have a question for EVERYONE (this includes you, our lovely author! btw congrats on the kid!) should i make a story of the Kuro cast in wonderland, like in each of their perspectives? (this does NOT include Key and Cecela!) please let me know! :)'

Key: I am not asking for you to feel sorry for me. I'm a fucking DEMON we DO NOT ask for sympathy.

Cecela: She is actually correct there. Which is a holy shit moment because Key said something correct.

Key: Fuck you Cece. Oh and By the way, I scare a lot of people. It is rather humorous.

Me: Only to you Key, only to you.

Key: *Glares at me.*

Me: And thank you russia, I think that story would be an awesome idea. :) And it is okay you are not using Key and Cecela, after all they are my customs and not actual Kuro people.

Sebastian: They also have weird as hell personalities that are hard for other people than Kayra to write.

Cecela: True.

Key: Meh.

Me: And now from Honeyfern! "*runs in and sits beside Claude and gives him a hug* well hello everyone! how is everyone to day? also i know it still is a long way up but August is just around the corner which means a birthday is coming up no?*looks at Cecela* well anyway i have some questions for all of you guys! question one what is your biggest fear? Question number two what can you not live with out? and now dare time! everyone has to go hang gliding. everyone and yes that includes you Alois.. well i how everyone is having a good summer and by for now!*gets up and runs out after giving Claude a hug*'

Cecela: Yeah, it is my birthday in 26 days. *Glares at Sebastian* Do anything stupid and I will kill you.

Sebastian: *Swallows* Okay.

Cecela: Good.

Me: I don't really have a huge fear… Unless you count parental paranoia as fear.

Cecela: I have to second that one. *Looks at Little Claude*

Grell: *Rubs back of neck with hand, blushes and looks at floor* Hehe…

Me: I would take that as a Grell thirds that.

Little Claude: So would I. It is actually kinda nice to have parents that care.

Me: I might cry at that statement.

Ciel: Don't.

Me: Shit head.

Ciel: Losing Sebastian is one of my fears.

Me: *Hits head on desk* How did we NOT see that coming?

Cecela: I really don't know.

Sebastian: *Smirks* You can guess my one and only fear then.

Me: OH FUCK.

Ciel: Really Sebastian?

Sebastian: Really.

Ronald: Dear god Sebastian. And I don't think I have a fear.

William: *Clears throat.* *Looks at Grell*

Me: Oh dear god. No, no, and NO. I repeat, NO.

Cecela: *Hitting head against a wall* Ugh.

Key: Your biggest fear is-

Me: NO. Just NO Key, do not say anything more. Or, you might kill William.

Key: Your biggest fear is losing Grell?

Cecela: Shit.

Grell: Aww! Will that is so Sweet!

William: Hehe… *Blushes*

Alois: Holy shit, Really, WTF.

Me: Now we have William embarrassed. DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE KEY?

Ronald: And this is a bad thing how?

Me: Eh. I guess not. Get the popcorn! It is show time.

1 hour later…

Me: This is rather amusing really.

Cecela: I know.

William: WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING WATCHING ME AND GET BACK TO THE REVIEWS!

Everyone: *Starts Laughing*

Me: Well, everyone but me will go hang gliding.

Claude: I will push Alois if I have to.

Me: Good. Adios Me Amigos!


	41. Chapter 41

Me: YES YES YES YES YES!

Cecela: Whoo!

Grell: Yay!

William: *Walks in* What in fuck is with the noise?

Me: Accalia! Is Back! Even though it is Tristan, it is still AWESOME!

Cecela: Yes, yes it is.

Key: Oh fuck.

Cecela: YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Sebastian: She means it.

Alois: I have first-hand experience.

Me: O.O What did he do?

Cecela: Well, nothing. But I never got to beat the crap out of him before and I hate him because He is part of the reason my father died, so I beat the shit out of him. :)

Me: Okay. Now, without waiting any longer, from a well missed reviewer: Tristan again, Accalia fell asleep o.O

Thanks Grell! next time, try not to dye my hair red, i took WEEKS to wash out. Questions...

Sebastian: how did you feel about our story together? ;)

Ciel: my sister has a crush on you, how do you feel about that?

Little Claude: are you anything like Claude?

that's all for now, she's waking up! *wielding frying pan*'

Grell: But, but that was fun!

Cecela: *whispers to Grell* I'll do it next time for you. *Clears throat.* Yeah Grell, you really shouldn't do that.

Me: *Rolling on floor laughing.*Did anyone else hear that?

Cecela: Does she know that could potentially hurt the baby?

Sebastian: I don't think she cares.

Cecela: *Death glares at Sebastian.* And you wouldn't let me have any fun while I was pregnant! *Bitch slaps Sebastian* Asshole.

Sebastian: *Rubs cheek* Ow, that hurt. And answer to that question. I actually like it.

Ciel: Yes, yes I know. And believe it or not, I care more about her than Lizzy.

Me: That is barely a complement Ciel.

Ciel: …

Me: Oh wait, that is my opinion on Lizzy. Crap right, forgot you actually give a shit about Lizzy.

Little Claude: Well… I don't really know. Claude is…. Claude.

Me: Yeah…. Well next review is from Honeyfern: *runs in and hugs Claude and stays close* well hello everyone! so how was the hang gliding!? Alois how was it! also how did everyone else like it? now on to questions what i think you might have miss from last time was what could you not like without. but to be blunt i think Ciel, Sebastian, and William might have answered it with what their fear was... also William i think it is adorable that you fear is losing Grell. well now on to a dare. well everyone has to go rock climbing! also on a side note Alois why are you scared of heights?well i know is is really early Cecela but here*runs over and gives her a cake the appears out of thin air* bye and till next time!*gives Claude another hug and walks out*'

Alois: Scary…

Everyone: Coward.

Alois: Fuck you!

William: *Blushes*

Grell: Hehe…

Me: I am SO going to make a story on that! And I don't really have something I couldn't live without or huge fear.

Cecela: I will not answer, William will attempt to kill me.

Ciel: Just spit it out.

Cecela: Take ONE good guess.

Ciel: OH! Never mind then… wait a second. You couldn't live without that annoying pain in the ass grim reaper?

Cecela: Grell is not that bad!

Ciel: According to you.

Me: He isn't that bad Ciel! So STUFF IT.

Key: I don't have any fears.

Alois: Bullshit.

Key: Nope.

Alois: I just never win.

Me: Nope.

Little Claude: Um… I really don't know.

Me: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooow. We are all clueless. And I will write down Rock climbing on my to do list after this next 6 or whatever months.

Alois: Because I am.

Cecela: *Takes cake* Thanks…. Where the hell did you learn to make cake out of thin air?

Me: Well, that wraps up today! Adios!


	42. Chapter 42

Me: Hello Hello!

Cecela: Great, overly happy.

Me: Fuck you Cecela.

Cecela: Much better. That is the Kayra I've known for the last month.

Me: *Death Glares at Cecela* Well anyway. First up from Accalia: Yeah, im back! thanks for caring :) as for Ciel, i can't stop smiling. thanks. Sebastian, if you don't come over here, im throwing your cat out.

questions...

I GOT IT!

Alois, what ever happened to that awesome long purple coat? it was over here and now it's GONE

gtg! bye :)'

Ciel: You are welcome, I guess.

Sebastian: O.O Fine.

Alois: I sent Claude to go get it. He is pretty Stealthy-

Cecela: When he wants to be.

Me: Well, short review. Oh well. Next up is Farore Beast: random...i like it!'

Me: Thanks! And now is Sacha! "Sorry! I was all like gotta review chapter 40 and my sis was like come on I wanna watch some anime! So yeah she's older so you can see who won that fight. Anyway how did the shuffling lessons go? Easy, Okay, or Hard?

This is a question for you Kayra, have you watched Bleach and/or read the manga? Just wondering because I'm currently watching the anime and I love it!

Oh can anyone teach me how to waltz? (preferably a raven-haired demon butler) I've always wanted to learn! It looks so elegant and romantic :D I can picture people waltzing all around in open balcony in Paris, France! So beautiful!

Hehehe sorry total romance manic but I do love horror movies also along with comedy of course

Don't worry Alois I'm afraid of heights too, also hate elevators. My reason is because my brother made me watch to many supernatural movies where people get trapped and killed in elevators and/or fall off high places also making them crash to their deaths. You get the picture, too may movies equals a paranoid mind.

Cake! I love cake :D Well it would be weird if I didn't considering that my mom is a pastry chef and all. My favorite ones are, carrot cake, strawberry shortcake, and lemon marang pie. Whats your favorite flavors?

Okay now for my big torture-I mean dare, lets see *evil grin*

Oh my sis just suggested something, all of you must spend a day with the person/animal you hate the most!

Examples) Ciel spend a day with Lizzie

Sebastian spend a day with a bunch of dogs and etc.

Bye for now! Love you guys *gives everyone a hug and a cookie*

-Sincerely your loyal reviewer Sacha Michaelis'

Me: Well no, I haven't watched or read the manga for Bleach. I will get right on that. And the shuffling lessons were kinda hard for obvious reasons.

Alois: She couldn't do it.

Me: I am so going to kick your ass Alois.

Cecela; *rolling on floor laughing* H-hey Sebby. You are going to be teaching Sacha how to waltz!

Sebastian: I don't see how that is funny. Anyway. I would love to teach you how to waltz.

Me: Don't worry Sacha, on August 26th, you are invited to the party.

Cecela: Wait, since when did I have a birthday party?

Me: Since now. And the person I hate most… I have to say that is Justin Bieber. I have met him, he is an ass.

Cecela: Oh Shit. No, you CAN NOT do this to me. I will not spend a day with Alois!

Key: A day with my sister… Oh shit NO!

Sebastian: A day with dogs and Claude…. Damnit! Why did I sign onto this!

Ciel: Cats and Lizze….

Claude: A day with Sebastian. *Shivers*

Cecela: I have one rule for Sebastian and my father with their day together. NO KILLING EACH OTHER!

Grell: No,no,no,no. AND FURTHER NO!

Ciel: I see his point, spending a day with Grell would suck.

Me: Well. I guess we all have to do so… Maybe. And I have to say about the cake thing, I love strawberry rhubarb pie is awesome, and my mother's homemade apple pie. :D

Cecela: Now we have…

Me: I GET TO SAY THAT! Now we have Honeyfern! "Well hello everyone!*appears beside Claude and hugs him* Well to answer your question Cecela it would be a little magic my dear. For me I try not to use it but it is the only way i can bake a cake that would really be good enough for anyone to eat... Anyway enough about me it is Question time which seems to leave you clueless.. For all demons and yes that does include half demons. What is your favorite type of soul to eat? Now on to the dare everyone go white water rafting! Also Kayra I would love to read a story about that! Well i have to be off. So good bye and Claude can we good on a date again?*Disappears after giving Claude a hug*'

Cecela: Well the cake was awesome.

Me: And I doubt that is the only type of cake you can make that is edible. I bet the ones you make without having them appear out of thin air are good to.

Cecela: Okay, so in season two of Black Butler in one of the first few episodes, Sebastian and Claude actually discuss Demon's favorite souls.

Sebastian: Pure and white. Like Ciel's was.

Cecela: Correct.

Me: Oh! Rafting! I don't even have to wait to do that dare!

Claude: Of course we can.

Me: O.O So first she is making cakes out of thin air… and now she is randomly vanishing?

Cecela: I want to learn how to do this.

Me: Well, Adios Amigos!


	43. Chapter 43

Me: Hello everyone! I think it is time we celebrate a certain birthday!

Cecela: Oh crap. I should be saying yay shouldn't I?

Me: Not necessarily.

Cecela: Good. Because you aren't getting one.

Alois: Aww.

Cecela: I will do something I have been wanting to do though. *Slaps Alois*

Alois: Ow! What was that for?

Cecela: You're an ass.

Me: Well, onto reviews. First is from Accalia: hey guys :) i baked a cake...dont eat it unless you want to explode :) um...im being a faithful reviewer and really want Kayra to make the M rated story. we have already signed blood pact here to never talk about it :) LOVE AND HUGS! and a question, who keeps putting dynamite in my kitchen?"

Me: Wait! When did we sign a blood pact? I never agreed on signing a blood pact!

Key: That may have been me that put dynamite in your kitchen…

Me: *Face palm* And I am working on that story. Now we have MariiEzz: holahola :)

well I got a couple of questions to you guys!

first: To Sebastian: what would you prefer? Spending a day with Claude or with Grell?

Second: to Kayra: well its not a question but thank you for being awesome i love this ;)

third: Ciel I dare you to kiss Sebastian! (mahahahahahahahaaa) well thats all and one thing more: SEBASTIAN I LOVE YOUUUUU-"

Sebastian: Grell. He doesn't make my skin crawl quite so badly.

Cecela: Asshole.

Me: :D They think I'm awesome! Thanks!

Key: You are the opposite of awesome.

Me: HEY! THE ONLY REASON YOU EXIST IS BECAUSE OF ME! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Key: Rage much.

Cecela: She has a point Key.

Ciel: Later.

Cecela: *Whispers to Sebastian* Got that?

Sebastian: Yup.

Ciel: What the hell were you- *Gets interrupted by Sebastian kissing him.*

Cecela: I am starting to like today more than I thought. Now just to perfect it Alois needs to keel over dead…

Alois: HEY!

Me: Well then. Next up is Ice LunaWolf: Hi again!

I dare Ciel and Alois to wear a girl school uniform! Hehe!

For Sebastian and Claude, who looks better in a girl school uniform? Ciel or Alois?

Grell, I dare you to do what you want to Sebastian!

That's all for now! Bye!"

Ciel & Alois: NO!

Cecela: Awwww.

Little Claude: That would have been funny!

Sebastian: Oh Shit.

Grell: hehehe…

Me: Yes! Haha! Sebastian, you MUST do this. For fangirls sake.

Sebastian: *Sigh* Fine. If I must.

Cecela: You must. Accept it.

William: So unfair….

Little Claude: William just said that was unfair… *Starts laughing hysterically*

Cecela: It's okay William. Let Grell have his one day with Sebastian. Then he is all yours.

William: *Glares at Cecela*

Me: Well. Now is Sacha!: Finally! Another person who hates Justin Bieber! Everyone around me is like 'He's so hot!' or 'OMG its Justin Bieber'! It gets annoying after awhile. So basically if I could make him disappear I would.

How did everyone enjoy my dare? Hopefully you were able to meet eye to eye with each other. Nah, I highly doubt that. You guys probably killed each other right?

I agree with Cecela, I want to learn how to make things appear out of thin air and vanish when I wan to. That would be awesome! Everyone would be totally jelly of my powers.

Okay question and dare time!

Ciel if you don't like Lizzie how about Amu? You know the girl form Shugo Chara. You guys are about the same age. Plus you guys look cute together! How about it?

Honeyfern and Claude can I plan your guys future wedding? I know you guys are gonna get married cause you guys are so perfect for one another so please! I promise I won't fail you!

Now my dare! You guys have to watch March of the Penguins and Watchmen and the only food you can eat is tofu and mushrooms! Enjoy my lovelys :D

Oh and Yay! That just made my day! :D Sebby is gonna teach me how to waltz! I'll be over faster than you can say LMAO. See I'm already here! And ready to learn :)

-Sincerely Sacha Michaelis

P.S. Please no attacking or hurting me for my evil dares"

Me: I hate Justin Bieber that much to. And we all managed with your dare believe it or not. Minor bloodshed. But nothing big.

Ciel: Well….

Me: Still dazed from that kiss I see.

Ciel: Two words Kayra. Fuck. You.

Claude: I would let you. Now Honeyfern just has to approve or not.

Me: And Sacha, if you do get to plan their wedding, you MUST write a story about it. And I hate tofu, and Mushrooms. CRAP!

Sebastian: Alright. Waltzing… right.

(This said meat v)

Me: Wow. Now is Blade Draco: Blade: Hello everyone, nice to make your acquaintance. I have a question for Sebastian and Claude. What's your opinion of angels and would you attempt to taint one? XD ((And by angels, I mean SANE ones, not the weird psychotic Ash/Angela one)) Oh, and Res was curious about something.

Reswraith: Well yes, I was curious if Grell was a female or a male.

Blade: YOU JUST DON'T GO AND ASK THEM STUFF LIKE THAT!

Reswraith: Eh, I don't beat around the bush. Anyways, sis, get of the pc so I can do something. Until next time, everyone. :)

Blade: FINE! Cya later everyone! :)"

Sebastian: I hate angels, and would I try to taint them? Two letters. N and O.

Claude: I have to agree.

Grell: I-

Cecela: I must interrupt. He would like to think he is female, but he is very, very male.

Little Claude: Yep. Or I would not be here.

Grell: *Sniff*

Me: Wow, dramatic leave. Anyway, now from Honeyfern!: Well hello everyone!*appearing beside Claude and gives him a hug* Well how was the white water rafting? Oh and if you want to learn Cecela I can teach you as your birthday present. Well now it is question time! To all reapers yes that means half reapers too. Two things one what is the worse part about paperwork. And two what is your favorite soul to reap and worse soul to reap. Now it is on to Dare time not much of a dare for most of you guys but i think for Alois it will be a different story. So everyone has to go mountain ballooning in a hot air balloon. Also Claude the date was lovely and I hope we can do it again sometime. Well bye guys*hugs Claude and disappears*"

Me: I was fun.

Cecela: I would love to learn! And I don't really have a favorite. The interesting ones I guess. And my least favorite, are the boring ones.

Grell: Same here.

William: I don't care.

Little Claude: The ones with an interesting life are always fun. Then there are the ones with lives that are so plain…. I tend to fall asleep during those.

Me: Dare accepted!

Alois: OH SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Me: Well, we are out of reviews. So Adios mis amigos!


	44. Chapter 44

Me: Welcome back people! Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with shopping and such.

Cecela: *Walks in* Ok, you did WHAT?!

Me: What did I do this time? And you are late.

Cecela: You- oh never mind.

Me: Well then. Onto questions. First from Blade Draco: Blade: Awesome chapter!

Reswraith: Eh, it was ok.

Blade: QUIET, YOU CRITIC.

Reswraith: Fine... Hey, William, I dare you to get comfy with Grell.

Blade: ... Right, anyways, Ciel, I dare you to go hug Viscount Druitt. I'm evil, I know. XD

Reswraith: Anyways, it's time for us to go... Got a demon to catch! :D

Blade: FINE, I'm coming... Bye everyone!'

Me: Err…

*Crickets chirping.*

Cecela: Right… Grell looks like he is going to explode… Well! William, you have no fucking choice.

William: Oh shit…

Me: Okay then! Now from Accalia: Tristan and i did O.o

and thanks! we both appreciate it. great job with the story? (is this a story?)'

Me: I promise I am working on it! It is just hard to take a character I don't really know the personality of and make him Sebby's –

Tristan: You all know what she would have said. STFU.

Me: Oh, and this is a story! Technically. Now is, someone we have all been waiting for, for the answer to the question she asked so Sacha can write another story –

Cecela: Honeyfern!

Me: HEY! I AM SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! *mumbles* bitch *Clears throat* Well here it is: Hey!*appears beside Claude and gives him a hug and sits on his lap* Well to answer Sacha yes go a head. in other words I am fine with it! now Alois how was hot air ballooning? Was it really as bad as you thought? Anyway question time. This is for Alois and Ciel. I know that both of you have cross dressed so what was your favorite part or least favorite part about it? Cecela I am free for whenever you want for the lesson so just pick a time and place and I will be there. And now on to dare time. This is for everyone, GO ZIP LINING! I think I might come on this dare.. Well ya I am come on this dare it sounds fun!*stays on Claude's lap so she can go on the dare!*'

Cecela: Here, right after the dare.

Alois: It wasn't THAT bad. Still scary as hell though. And the cross dressing… I hated it.

Ciel: There was not favorite and least favorite part, it sucked.

Sebastian: *Smirk*

Me: Aww… You all get to go zip lining, I must put this on my list of things to do! Well now, that appears to be all we have! SO adios amigos!


	45. Chapter 45

Me: Welcome back blah, blah, blah. You all probably know the drill by now.

Cecela: Yes I am sure we all do.

Alois: Yes, yes we do.

Me: Who took the duct tape off his mouth? *Duct tapes Alois's mouth shut, and hands behind back.* Problem solved. Anyway! Our first review today is from Accalia! "yay! and Tristan, while you are there, you are SILENT! you hear? William, i dare you to use your scythe as a pole and go pole vaulting! hehe. i feel so evil. thanks for answering my questions guys!"

Tristan: FINE.

William: Um… Okay?

Little Claude: *Starts laughing* I am so bringing a fucking camera. Simply for the LOL's.

Cecela: *Shakes her head smirking.*

Me: Well… Now we have Honeyfern! "*appears on Claude's lap* Hey everyone was zip lining was fun, no? Well guys Question time! For everyone what is your favorite thing to do to bug someone? Now on to dare time. Everyone go cliff diving! Well I might join you guys on this one to so staying with you. Also Cecela I hope you enjoyed your magic lesson! Really for the type of magic that I do I really just thing about it, it just happens. Yet you were just amazing on what you learned it was so quickly to! Well cliff diving soon ya!*hugs Claude*"

Me: I couldn't join. *Goes and crys in a corner.* It looked so fun…

Ciel: Emo much?

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Cecela: Everyone else enjoyed it. Except for ALOIS. And I loved the lessons!

Me: Well now… We have Sacha! "I'm sorry I didn't review the last one! Sometimes I'm like, "Okay got a review the story!" but then something sidetracks me and then boom you update and I'm like aww I missed my chance.

Anyway onto my questions, comments,etc.

Okay I'm working on the wedding and proposal story! Though Claude's personality is a little hard to write. I''ll do my best though!

Kayra have you ever met Will Smith? His my favorite actor of all times! He really knows how to make things funny, sad, happy, etc. Plus his smokin' hot!

Grell I'm preparing way early for my graduation of the 8th grade and was wondering if you'd help me pick out a dress? Along with picking accessories, shoes, the hair style I want, make-up and all that good girl stuff. Because in my mind Grell's girl not a boy.

Claude if you were to propose to Honeyfern (Honeyfern's welcome to put her input too) would you do the traditional way like proposing at a restaurant or something or would do it a little be more spontaneous like take her out to beach, in a beautiful forest, or on a balcony that shows a magnificence view? I need to know for the story!

My dare is for you guys to fly to Paris, France (with me because I love France even if I'm British) and visit tourist sights, eat french gourmets, and of course GO SHOPPING!

Oh also I loved the lesson Sebby So as a reward I brought a box full of eight alive and very active kittens! Enjoy my dear sexy butler!

-Sincerely Sacha Michaelis"

Me: Yes, Yes I have! :D

Grell: Yay! Yay! YAY!

Claude: I would take her to Paris, and propose to her on a Balcony with a magnificent view.

Me: Holy shit! PARIS! I love Paris, and French gourmets and SHOPPING! :D :D

Sebastian: Why thank you.

Ciel: OH SHIT!

Me: I have one thing to say to that reaction Ciel. LOL! Next up is Blade Draco: Blade: Awesome chapter!

Reswraith: Eh, it was ok.

Blade: QUIET, YOU CRITIC.

Reswraith: Fine... Hey, William, I dare you to get comfy with Grell.

Blade: ... Right, anyways, Ciel, I dare you to go hug Viscount Druitt. I'm evil, I know. XD

Reswraith: Anyways, it's time for us to go... Got a demon to catch! :D

Blade: FINE, I'm coming... Bye everyone!"

William: …

Grell: *Pouts.*

Ciel: Oh. Fuck.

Key: Catching demons… *Shivers*

Cecela: *Death glares at Key* You need catching.

Me: Well! That is all for now!


	46. Chapter 46

Cecela: Hm. Four reviews. Awesome. :D

Me: Well then let's get started cutting the welcome back crap! First up from Sacha!: I finished Honeyfern's and Claude's story but since I'm reviewing now and I don't when your updating the next chapter the story has been up for awhile now. It's called Forever in Your Arms.

Anyway it's soooo awesome and I'm super jelly you got to meet Will Smith. Was he kind or was he one of those actors who act kind but are really mean offstage?

Oh also I found this cool website were you get to marry your favorite dream guy so of course you know who I picked. Tehehehe just look at my profile pic if you can't guess. Though it's not offical until that certain somebody agrees but still.

If you had to pick another color besides red,green or yellow what would you wear Grell?

A question for everyone execpt the people included in the question; what sport could you most likely see Will, Sebastian, Claude playing?

How did you guys like my dare? Though it was more of a luxury, now since I gave a good dare I have to give a bad one -smiles evily-

I dare you guys all go in the center of a mall and hammertime while playing the song out. EVERYONE must particapate (though if Kayra can't then I understand completely) and remember have fun! :D"

Me: I LOVED the story! LOVED. L-O-V-E-D.

Cecela: It was fucking AWESOME.

Little Claude: I am actually liking the LC nick name. :)

Sebastian: There are no words for that story. Even though Claude was in it. -_-

Cecela: You have no fucking right Sebastian. Touch him, and I will rip your face off.

Me: Ow…

Claude: I loved it. Thank you.

Me: Will Smith was actually REALLY nice. I'm not sure if that was just a public face but he was really nice. I actually acted with him in 'I Robot'. I only remembered I acted in that movie when you mentioned Will Smith. Hehehe… I was a blonde in the back ground.

Grell: Purple.

Cecela: I have to agree. Purple.

Me: Is the color of.

Cecela: Awesome.

Me: Exactly. And I honestly don't know.

Cecela: Hmmm… Nope, got nothing.

Key: Crap. I just can't imagine it….

Ciel: Um…

Little Claude: Shet. I can't think of anything.

Alois: Err… Hm…

Me: We are drawing a blank. And I don't think I can do the dare. IT WILL GO ON MY LIST OF MUST DO'S! *Writes on a piece of paper*

Cecela: Right…

Me: WELL THEN. Now we have LadyxPhantomhive. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh A new person! :D "Hello, there. I, obviously, have a couple questions.

My first is for Grell. How do you keep your hair that lovely shade of red?

My second is for Ciel. Will you marry me? And move to America to be with me?

Anyway, au revoir!"

Grell: *Shrugs* It's naturally that color. And I am not sure if reapers get grey hair from age. I'm not even sure how long we live so…

Cecela: WHAT? YOU DIDN"T FUCKING PAY ATTENTION TO THAT IN CLASS? WHAT THE FUCK!

Little Claude: You fucking didn't!

Grell: Hehe….

Cecela: SHIT!

Me: Okay, clam down before you explode.

Ciel: Sure.

Me: SURE? FUCKING SURE? WTF! SHE JUST ASKED IF YOU WOULD MARRY HER AND YOU SAY SURE?! FUCK!

Cecela: OMFG.

Little Claude: *Jaw drops*

Key: Even I have to go, What the fuck!

Me: Well, before any of us explode, it wasn't your questions, it was just in general stupidity from the answer's, now we have Accalia! ":) did you like going pole vauting william? and can you make copies for me Little Claude? sorry for such odd reviwes, im normally so hyper...um. nevermind. BYE"

Me: Well that was odd…

Will: Yes, yes I did.

Little Claude: Defiantly. I was planning on it anyway. ;D

Me: And last but not least, Blade Draco!: Blade: Sebastian, I dare you to kiss Grell. :3

Reswraith: Why am I here again... Oh yeah, I lost the bet, so... I dare Claude to slap Alois like Alois slapped him in the other episode. :D

Blade: Well, that's all for now. Until next time! :D"

Sebastian: Oh shit. NO. I fucking refuse! *Leaves*

Me: Aww…. Asshole. I was looking forward to him kissing Grell. But he chickened out.

Grell: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…

Claude: Sure then. *Slaps Alois*

Alois: OW!

Cecela: YES! WOOT!

Me: WOHOO! HE GOT BITCH SLAPPED! Well, then, adios mis amigos!


	47. Chapter 47

Me: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Cecela: To do Welcome Back crap or not to do Welcome Back crap. That is the question.

Me: Yeah… Hmm….

Ciel: Just do the welcome back crap already! You two are giving me a headache.

Me: Ok then! Hola people! Welcome back! NOW ONTO REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! First up from Accalia: ...*look of complete shock* ciel, wtf is wrong with you!? you dont even know her! and Kayra, have you finished the story yet? sorry, im just really hyper today. thanks for your time"

Me: Shit…. You're going to kill me… No it isn't. Making Tristan Sebby's bitch is harder than it sounds!

Tristan: -_-#

Sebastian: *Smirk*

Ciel: Well… Um…

Me: Well, next we have – OH LOOK! A NEW PERSON!

*Confetti falls from the ceiling*

Me: Here is jeddikah: Hey guys wazup?

First up. This setup is great and makes me laugh every time!

Cecela you are awesome! And you have a new fan. Yours truly :D

Now, Ciel. Turn to your butler, look him straight in his glorious face and tell him you love him! Stop trying hiding it would ya..

Love ya Sebby!

Stay cool everyone :) until next time..."

Me: Thanks! :D

Cecela: 0_0 -_- 0_0 I. Have. A. New. FAN?! :D z0mg!

Ciel: Is she going to explode?

Me: No, but you are. Here, READ. "Now, Ciel. Turn to your butler, look him straight in his glorious face and tell him you love him! Stop trying hiding it would ya.."

Ciel: Oh, Shit. Why did I agree to do this again?

Me: YOU, didn't. I made you come. Heheh.

Sebastian: Thank you for the complements.

Me: Is there ever a moment when aren't so fucking formal?

Sebastian: No.

Me: Sheit.

Ciel: Hehe… Um… I AM NOT FUCKING DOING IT OKAY?

Key: No, no it is not. Just turn around…

Ciel: FUCK YOU! I'M LEAVING! *Storms out*

Me: He may not be as gay as we all thought. Hmmmmmm.

Cecela: Shit.

Me: Well then, next up is Honeyfern!: *appears beside Claude and gives him a hug* Hey guys sorry I didn't review last chapter I was busy at school. Well now I have a question for you guys. Since all of you have read the story that Sacha has wrote, what was your favorite part/ the part you liked the most? And now on to the dare, everyone is going to see the northern lights. Also I am coming with all of you. I love the northern lights they are so beautiful. Well I hope you like the northern lights.*hugs Claude and sits on his lap waiting to see the lights*"

Me: It's ok, and there was no favorite part, all of it was fucking awesome! :D

Cecela: Agreed.

Me: Anddddddd.

~CHALLANG ACCEPTED~

Me: And that is all for now people! Bye Bye!


	48. Chapter 48

Me: And here we are again with another Chapter! Let's get straight the reviews! First from Accalia: someone's in a bad mood today... and yes, i know O.o he is hard to make a boyfriend. so unpredictable. and CIEL! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!? I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING A SLICE OF THAT PERFECT CHOCOLATE CAKE! im still hyper :) thank you So much for putting up with me"

Tristan: -_-#

Cecela: Awwww…. I thought you liked Sebastian Tristan.

Tristan: I do, but an M rated story about us? Just… No.

Me: Fuck you too.

Ciel: Ummm… what cake?

Me: You don't know? Woooooooow. You don't keep track of ANYHNG do you? Besides the-

Cecela: Stop. Right there. Keep the rating in mind.

Me: FINE. Well then, next up is id9c3e61: I have q request for all of you if you were real you would be your least and favorite character I would say my least favorite character would be ceil and my favorite character is ... Alios sorry if o spelled it wrong it's been so long since I see it all the other characters can to hell with kikyo from inuyasha I have I Q for host-sama have you seen inuyasha if not you should you can find at YouTube. Let me give u a heads up your going to hate kikyo like everyone else *mumbles* dam bitch dead fucking clay pot can send her ass to hell be herself she is a dam bitch"

Me: Right. I will get on that I PROMISE! And I would have to say Grell would be my favorite and – please don't kill me – my least favorite would be Alois.

Cecela: I'm not sure if I count in this question.

Key: Neither do I…

Little Claude: Even if I did, I don't have one.

Me: Hmm… that leaves almost everyone else out… hmmmm… WELL ANYWAYS, next is jeddikah: Hey guys!

Just one question for Grell... Why do you call Sebastian Bassy?

Olah :)"

Grell: It was just a nickname to piss him off. He is so sexy when he is angry…

Sebastian: *Scowls*

Me: lol… Next is Sacha! : Aww I'm glad you guys loved the whole story! If you have any other request I'll be glad to write them for you guys :D

Ciel I'm ashamed of you! Leaving Lizzy heartbroken for a girl you've never met but oh well guess that just means I have to find someone worthy of Lizzy's love.

Have you guys ever watched the anime show, Higuarshi? I think it's an awesome anime show but that could because of my sick twisted sense of humor.

Kayra how many months are you now?

And now for the dare... I want you guys to have a sleepover with me! With smores, cookies, scary movies, and other awesome sleepover stuff. Any of the reviewers who want to join are welcome afterall the more the merrier!

See you there :D

-sincerely Sacha-chan"

Ciel: Eh.

Me: No, we have not… I will get right on that as well as watching that other show. And I am about 5 months.

~CHALLENGE ACCEPTED~

Me: This is going to be FUN!

Key: Oh. Shit. Count me out.

Me: Nope. You are coming if I have to drag you.

Key: *Mumbles* I'm a demon for god's sake…

Me: And it was me who created you so there. I win.

Cecela: She has a point… and you never would have been made if she hadn't decided there had to be someone to hate me. So yeah. She wins.

Little Claude: I am still not sure why she decided to add me to this bunch…

Me: Mostly for the drunk Cece and Grell smut.

Little Claude: That is so reassuring. Thanks.

Me: No problem. And now is Honeyfern! : *appears beside Claude giving him a hug.* That was fun right? Also aren't the northern light beautiful? Now I have a question for all of you guys. Who here likes Halloween? For me I fined it a fun time to do want ever you want. And now a dare for Sebastian. Don't be formal for a FULL chapter! Well till next time bye guys!*gives Claude a hug and disappears*"

Me: Yes, yes they are! And I LOVE Halloween. Every year Cylaene chooses her costume and I do the make-up and stuff. It is fun.

Cecela: Well, I have never actually done anything Halloween related.

Me: What the fuck. Your 249 years old dammit.

Cecela: So? What's the point? I'm a demon for god's sake, I don't need to dress up as something supposedly scary.

Sebastian: She has a point. And I am sorry, I cannot accept that dare.

Me: Awwww….. I was looking forward to that… meanie. And before we go, I have a question for the reviewers! I really don't know what to add to my other in-progress kuro stories. I just don't. Any suggestions would be much appreciated AND, I am writing some M rated Dragon Age II fics and a Mass Effect fic for a friend. I just don't know if I should post them or not. Anyone interested let me know! And that's all for now! Bye bye!


	49. Chapter 49

Me: And welcome to another chapter! The reviews are going to go in a bit different order due to some… stuff. So first up is Honeyfern! : Appears beside Claude and gives him a hug* Well hello all. It is very sad that you can't accept that dare Sebastian. Though I think we will have a very good talk after this. Any way on to questions i have for you guy. 1 what can kill a demon? 2 does anyone know where the demon sword is and if you do know can you tell me. And now on to a dare. This is for everyone but Sebastian. Anyway I dare you guys to help Alois get over his fear of heights so go skydive(again) or hang out on a balcony or roof-top, whatever you guys need to do to help him overcome his fear. Well bye guys.*gives Claude a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Walks over to Sebastian with whatever she needing to hurt/kill a demon* Lets go Sebastian*walks out pulling him be the ear*"

Little Claude: Demon sword. That is about it. Nothing else has successfully killed a demon. Everything else, we just rebuild our form and we are fine.

Cecela: I… um… kinda…. Broke it.

Me: You fucking BROKE IT?

Cecela: What in hell else did you want me to do? Pull it out of my father's corpse then go give it back to Hanna? Not fucking likely. Although, for hurting demon purposes… you need like a mace, or a chainsaw. So take Grell.

Grell: What? No!

Cecela: *Whispers to Grell*

Grell: Oh…. Ok then!

Me: What did you tell him?

Cecela: You wish you knew.

~CHALLENGE ACCEPTED~

Alois: NONONONONONONONONO! NO! N.O.!

Me: Yes! It is too late to chicken out, I already accepted the dare.

Alois: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Me: Well. Now we have darkangel: oh god this thing is long! just the way i like it! ;) my review shall be long as well.

would like to introduce lyra, my digital fiend-cough sorry friend- yes im crazy, and its a long story.

lyra: hey. SEBBY MARRY ME! GRELL DIE!

yeh she has jealousy issues.

I would like to give a tribute of adoring fanship to:

grell sebastian ciel cecela finny

okay! now questions! this will be long, and i am also including dares!

claude: (not the little one) DIE! I HATES U! yeh THIS IS HATE MAIL!

and why do you tap dance in your sleep? WTF?

i dare everyone to watch "black butler dance no macabre " on youtube on endless loop!

ciel: i dare you to dress like a kitty!

and... have you ever listened to nightcore? THE EPICNESS!

sebastian: make friends with a doggy!

and do you enjoy it when u carry ciel around bridal style?

will: what are your true feelings for grell?

(i predict: he turns red!)

and i dare you to say banana after every sentence you say! (sorry immature)

lyra: sebby if i give u a kitty will you be my boy friend?

dont call him sebby, lyra.

lyra: fine. i shall call him sebas-chan. and i shall call u darky.

i thought you didnt like grell?

lyra: *blushes*

grell: keep being epic, sister!

and if you had to choose between will and sebastian-

lyra: sebby.

shut up or i will delete u! :(

lyra: FALCON PUNCH!

*unconscious*

lyra: um... shes out... i shall take over!

i think we all know what she was saying. and u better say will. O_'o

oh, look. she wrote down what she was gonna say. thats just too convenient.

she says: writer please put ash in this story.

oh god, darky,why?

*sigh* i continue...

writer please put 3 Drocell Keinz 3 in this story.

of course. whats with the hearts? she seriously has the hots for him. she even takes time to capitalize his name.

wow. she doesnt even do that for me.

looks like thats the end, and i think shes waking up! bye!"

Me: I had noticed she does. She may not kill Grell, he is to… Grell to kill.

Cecela: Thank you. But, you may want to… watch what you say to my father. Just as a heads up.

Ciel: No. Just no. And no I haven't.

Me: Fuck you too Ciel.

Sebastian: No, I will not. And to be honest, I do enjoy it.

Ciel: *Turns red*

Me: Aww, Ciel I think you have a fever. *Cough* Called handsome demon butler *Cough*

Cecela: Ha! Good one. Honestly I am more for psychotic redhead with a chainsaw so yeah.

Me: Well we know that. And I seriously need to stop playing Dragon Age 2 or I will have to add a few more names to my list…

Cecela: Well, I have to agree with you there…

Key: Wait, what lead up to you two discussing pixel people you like?

Me: STFU Key. NOW TO CONTINUE. William?

Will: I have no feelings for Grell.

Me: Bull shit.

Will: *Turns red*

Me: HA! Good prediction.

Sebastian: Well, I do already have someone else…

Me: Where in hell is Sacha anyway?

Grell: I will!

Me: Ouch… and who the hell is Drocell Keinz? Anyway, I will not be able to fit all the reviews in here… looks like we will need a catch-up chapter! But anyway, next from Alois' Wifee: Ehehehehehe. MWAHAHAHA

Okie-dokie!

I have dares!

Ciel: you have to stay dressed as a girl for 10 chapters!

Alois: I love you! BTW I fully support Cielois!

Sebby: You get to be locked in a closet with Pluto!

Bard: Admit your gay! We all know you love Finny!

Finny: Admit Sebby-chan is sexy! If you don't I will personally rip your balls off (not really I love finny)

Grell/Will: do all of us yaoi fans a favor and Make-Out! (Keep it t rated thogh)

Undertaker: Can you make me a coffin?

Claude: I dare you to dress a sexy kitty!

Hmmmmm OH

Little Claude: u seem awesome! I wanna be ur fan

Key: You HAVE to be nice for 2 chapters

Errrr...

Cecelia: You can't attempt to kill people for the rest of this story! (That means Alois!)

You can't back out of these dares! You HAVE to do them! Well... yah.

OH!

Claude! My friend, Hannah, thinks your sexy! And yeah, byee!"

Ciel: FUCK.

Alois: Thanks!

Sebastian: *Death glares*

Bard: No.

Finny: Mr Sebastian is… sexy? NO!

Grell: Keeping it T rated? Not going to happen.

Undertaker: Of course.

Claude: …

Little Claude: Yay!

Key: … only two? Fine then.

Cecela: No! Just fucking no! *Leaves*

Me: Ouch…. Well that is all for now! Adios!


	50. Chapter 50

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been hectic here, and for some reason my doctor wants to see me like six million times a week. Well, lets not waste more time and get to the reviews! First up RainbowStar000: hello!, rainbow here :3 . Anyway, here are my dares:

Ceil: dress up as a cat and sit on sebby's lap.

Alois: WEAR GOD DAMN PANTS YOU ATTENTION-WHORE!

Grell: can i haz hug? oh and how do you get your hair like that? it's awesome :D

Sebby: I dare you to give Will a hug.

Claude: kiss Sebastian.

oh, and do the yes dance. ( look it up on youtube) here are the parts X3 : sebby: main person, Will: kiki, claude: people who come out at the end when the singer calls them. I also want Cecela, Key, and Kayra (i hope I got your name right ) to do the carameldansen ( on youtube ) and Ciel to sing Ima barbie girl in a dress. That Grell picks. Bye! * turns into nyan cat and flys away*

Me: You got my name right but I… er… and physically incapable of doing so right now. Sorry about that.

Key: Sure. And Cece isn't here…. She kinda rage quit last time.

Ciel: FUCK. Fine.

Grell: Yay!

Sebastian: *Eye twitches*

Will: Oh. No. Dammit.

Claude: …

Me: Next is jeddikah: Hey guys!

Just one question

Ciel; can I borrow Sebastian for a day? You treat him like crap sometimes and he needs some awesome time..

Grell! .epic!

Olah :)"

Ciel:… fine.

Sebastian: *Smirks*

Me: Next is Sacha! : Gomen, I had such a hectic last couple of weeks so I never got a chance to review! With my mom forcing me to enroll into some magnet school (a advance school for elite students) and on top of cheer leading I have no time but I will try to review every chapter from here on!

Anyway question time! :D

Kayra I watched the Avengers last week and my sister knows that you do some acting because i told her so and she wanted me to ask you if you were that blonde waitress you know the one that was at the end of the movie and was thanking Captain America for saving her, so yeah was that you?

Oh Cecela I was wondering if you could help me kill some certain people at my school, so like a killing spree! It will be lots of fun promise!

Ciel and Alois if you woke up one morning and there was a girl standing over you with a crazy look, holding knife with blood on it, and her clothes were also covered in blood what would you do? (no using demon butlers)

Grell I need a big favor! I need someone's advice on how to be dramatic in a play, and I know you would be the perfect mentor! Will you pleasssse help me?

Will how do you not break your glasses when you use a sharp snipper things to push them up they should obviously break if you use that much force to push them up.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY SAID THAT! I've been waiting so long to hear those words -faints-

Hey guys this is Sacha's sister, Suki seeing as my fangirl obsessed sister is unable to continue what she said I shall say it for her. Lets see she was going to say -pulls out a piece of paper- ah here it is, basically that she is so happy that Sebby and her took it to the next level blah blah blah okay onto her dare

Oh this should be fun! You guys have to sit through some priest preaching for three hours, non-stop! Have fun and bye

-sincerely Sacha Michaelis (and Suki)"

Me: Hehe. Yeah. Ashley Johnson was a waitress as well, and the credited her, I don't know why. But I don't really care. But I have another secret to give. Have any of you ever heard of Kyra Zagorsky? She is my cousin! :D *Phone beeps* Oh, and about that killing spree, Cece will be there! Texting, it's wonderful.

Ciel: Dunno.

Alois: Ask her to kill Ciel then ask to be friends.

Me: 0.0 Freaky.

Grell: Of course!

William: It's easy. I am very careful.

Me: FUCK. Well…

~CHALLENGE ACCEPTED~

Me: Next up is Alois' Wifee: Ahahahah I loved their reactions to my dares! It was awesome! Any pie...

I dare you all to swich names for the next chapter.

(I couldn't come up with anything else XD)"

Me: Hm… complicated… Well, that is all for now! Bye peoples!


End file.
